Tales of Symphie: Summon Spirit of Song
by Captain Luludee
Summary: After the worlds are united. Our heroes come together once again when Raine discovers a way to find the legendary Summon Spirit of Song. When they find her they get more than they bargained for: A gift that has them singing...literally.
1. The Introduction

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I am one of the many people who wish they owned TOS, but don't. Yeah, it's one of the tragedies of my life… yeah._

* * *

"Kr- I mean Dad… please stay. I just found you, and I'm not really ready to lose you," The pleading came from a young brown-eyed man who was looking intently at his father.

"Lloyd…" his father replied in a deep yet soft tone, "are you sure this is what you really want?"

Lloyd continued to look at his father, not blinking. After a second, he answered.

"You bet!" he smiled.

Kratos looked back at him. His face was stern as always, but his eyes betrayed the happiness he felt in his heart, and he allowed his lips to show it as well. They parted in a wide, genuine smile, that matched the one Lloyd showed.

* * *

Lloyd awoke from his dream with a sense of well-being. He remembered that day not long ago, after the two worlds had been united, when he thought he would have to say goodbye to his newly discovered father. He remembered how, even before he knew the truth about Kratos, he had grown very close to him. He respected him, loved him as a brother, and now he had found that this man was his father. He could not just let him leave, knowing he would never see him again; that he would never get the chance to let this new relationship grow or to get to know Kratos as a father. But none of that mattered now because Kratos had stayed.

Lloyd turned his attention to the bedroom he now occupied. He looked around sleepily, eyes half shut. After a second he began to wonder where he was. He was definitely not in the room he occupied at Dirk's house. It took only a few seconds for his brain to register his surroundings.

_Of course_, he thought, _I'm at Kratos' house. I stayed here last night_.

After Kratos had decided to stay, it was apparent that he would have to find a place to live. Not surprisingly, he chose a house in the newly constructed Luin. His son visited often, quite frequently staying overnight. Luckily, the house had two bedrooms, which enabled Lloyd to have his own room when he chose to visit Kratos.

Blinking the sleepiness from his eyes, Lloyd pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms out to the side, feeling the stretch go slowly through his back. He yawned and climbed out of bed, walking around the house looking for Kratos. After a quick peek in all the rooms, Lloyd realized that Kratos was nowhere to be found. He noticed a note on the back of the front door, written in his father's handwriting. Lloyd read it aloud to himself:

"_Lloyd,_

_I have gone to Raine's house in Iselia. She sent word that she wished to speak to me about something incredibly important. I should be back before lunch. If you awake before then feel free to join me. I'm sure you would like to visit with Genis and Colette._

_Your Father"_

He chuckled to himself as he set the letter down. Kratos was so formal, even to his own son. It amused Lloyd. He shook the thought out of his head and ran upstairs to get dressed. Of course he wanted to see Colette and Genis. Although it had not been long since their last encounter, Lloyd never passed up a chance to visit with friends.

After getting dressed he hurried outside, not even bothering to eat breakfast. He stopped in mid-run as he saw the beautiful landscape around him: green grass and glassy, tranquil lakes. Luin was a beautiful place that held so much meaning for Lloyd and his father. Anna, the mother Lloyd had never known, was born there. Kratos chose to live there for this very reason. The beautiful scene before Lloyd and the thought of being in the place his mother loved brought a tear to his eye. He quickly blinked it away, and hopped on his rheaird, speeding off towards Iselia.

* * *

Two people stood leaning over a book in a small cottage on a hill in Iselia. A tall man clad in purple spoke first.

"Raine, I understand why _you_ are so excited by this discovery, but the question still remains, why do you need my help?"

The silver haired half-elf looked up at Kratos.

"My research has led me to believe that the only way to acquire the location of the ruins is by asking Origin. He alone knows the location of the Summon Spirit of Song."

"So you want me to ask him, I see. But what makes you think he would tell me? He's obviously never told anyone before."

"Kratos, we have to try. It would mean so much to me to be able to find the ruin. It's the entire history of music; do you know what a discovery that would be? And I know Lloyd and Sheena will be happy to find another summon spirit."

"What's this about a summon spirit?" Lloyd asked as he walked in the house followed closely by Collette and Genis. He had arrived only a few minutes earlier.

"Raine believes she has found a way to reach the Ruins of Museillia, the place that holds the history of music, and in which the Summon Spirit of Song, is said to reside," Kratos said, filling the group in.

"But I thought that place was just a myth?" Genis questioned.

"I don't think so," Raine replied, "I believe it's real, and according to many ancient texts that I have read having to do with the Ruins of Museillia, the only way to find them is through Origin."

"Why do you think no one has found them before then?" Collette asked.

"Well, to the best of my knowledge, no one ever knew the location of Origin before Mithos. And we didn't until Kratos showed us. I don't know if anyone knew _he_ existed."

"What about Mithos? Do you think he knew the ruins were no myth?" asked Lloyd.

"Mithos never made a pact with the Summon Spirit of Song. I know that much. Why not? I'm afraid I cannot say," Kratos told his son.

"Well, I think we should go for it!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"But they are just ruins!" Genis said in surprise, but noticing the look on Raine's face he quickly added, "I just meant that I didn't think Lloyd would be very interested in finding a ruin."

"Well he always is at first," Kratos noted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos only shrugged and smiled at his son with one eyebrow raised, as if to imply that he knew exactly what that meant.

"I just think it would be fun to get everyone together again on a mission. I've been so bored ever since we reunited the worlds."

"Big surprise," Genis said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes.

"Well, of course you all know my position on this," Raine said, "I intend on going through with this no matter what, but I would be thrilled if you all helped out, especially…" she looked across the room at Kratos who looked back at her with no expression on his face. But inside, as his eyes met her glistening amethyst ones, he felt a warm sense of obligation towards her. He knew he could not say no to her, when she wanted this so much.

He sighed slowly, and spoke with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"I'll go get Sheena, Genis you go get Regal, Lloyd you go for Presea, Colette find Zelos, and Raine," said Kratos, his eyes still linked with hers, "you stay here and prepare."

Raine looked back at him with relief and joy. "Thank you, Kratos," she said softly.

"Woot woot!" Lloyd yelled.

"Speak for yourself," Genis mumbled as he walked out of the house towards his rheaird. Lloyd followed him. He was the only one who heard what Genis had said.

"You don't seem too happy about this," Lloyd said to his friend, after following him outside.

"What are you talking about?" Genis replied defensively.

"Genis, do you really think that after a lifetime of friendship, I wouldn't be able to tell when you were upset?"

"Well, it's never really helped you before."

Lloyd's face showed a hint of irritation as he replied.

"I can tell now. This is about Presea, isn't it?"

"Wha-? N-no!"

"Genis, I don't think Kratos really cares who we pick up, go get her!" Lloyd replied.

Genis smiled shyly. "Thanks Lloyd."

"Don't thank me, I have an ulterior motive. I get to eat whatever Regal's cooking," he laughed in reply.

Genis looked back at him in surprise. "Wow Lloyd! You used a really big word in the correct context. I'm impressed!"

"Just get outta here Genis," Lloyd replied in an exasperated tone. He watched as Genis took off on his rheaird and flew off toward Ozette. He climbed onto his own just as Colette came out of the house. She ran up to him quickly and stood beside the machine.

"See ya Lloyd!" she said, and was about to turn toward her house in search of her rheaird when Lloyd stopped her.

"What's up Lloyd?" she asked, eying him with interest.

"It's just…well, be careful."

"What do you mean? I'm just going to get Zelos," she chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lloyd noted in a flat tone.

Just then, Kratos came out of the house, mounting his rheaird beside Lloyd. The three each headed off to different places in search of old friends: one to Meltokio, one to Altamira, and one to Mizuho.


	2. The location, and bad jokes

**Chapter 2: The location, and bad jokes**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I asked Kratos if I could own him and he said no. I'm pretty sure that went for the rest of TOS. Dammit!_

* * *

It did not take long for everyone to assemble back in Iselia. Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal all agreed to come on the journey. And now, everyone sat happily, waiting outside Raine's house.

"Wow Presea, you've changed so much!" commented Lloyd.

"My adorable little Presea looks all grown up in so short a time," Zelos said in a smooth tone.

"Yes. I believe the effects of the exsphere are wearing off," Presea replied.

"I'll say! You look much older. Almost as old as the professor!" Lloyd added excitedly.

Raine shot Lloyd a deadly glance from across the room.

"Not that you're old or anything!" Lloyd said quickly, trying to recover from his mistake.

"Well, I am quite a bit older than I looked when we first met," stated Presea.

She had changed. She was much taller, and her pink hair had grown longer. She now wore it in a loose side-braid that reached her hips. Her face, however, looked much the same as the group remembered.

While this conversation was going on, Genis sat in a corner, quietly playing with a blade of grass. He was the only one in the group who did not look interested in discussing the subject of Presea's age.

"So," Regal began, "what is this about the ruins of Museillia? Lloyd was too busy eating my risotto to get into the details."

With a hearty smile, Raine informed the entire group of how she had found a way to ascertain the location of the ruins. She told them about Origin, and what she thought they would find if he would reveal the location.

"As far as history goes no human has ever been able to find Museillia. We will be the first. I am confident that there is much we can discover from the ruins themselves, and from the summon spirit," Raine concluded.

"Not to mention it'll give us all something to do," said Lloyd.

"Well I don't know about you but I have had _Puh-len-tee _to keep me busy around Meltokio," Zelos replied importantly.

"Plenty female stalkers I'm sure. _If _that's what you call busy," Sheena laughed.

"It is!" Zelos said in a mockingly offended tone.

"Well then, O prince of the hussies, what, may I ask, are you doing here?" Sheena said, moving closer to Zelos, who just smiled in reply.

"Come on you guys," interrupted Lloyd, "we were talking about the mission."

"Speaking of which, is everything ready?" Kratos asked, looking in Raine's direction.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Well, then, we might as well relax for the rest of the day and leave first thing tomorrow." Lloyd said hopefully.

No one disagreed.

* * *

The group arrived in Torrent Forest quite early the next morning. When they reached the deep part of the forest in which Origin resided, Kratos walked up close to the large stone monument to call forth the summon spirit.

"Remind me again why I'm not the one doing this?" Sheena asked.

"Because my voluptuous hunnie," Zelos started, but before he could finish his sentence, Sheena slapped him across the face.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Man Sheena! I was just going to say that the world doesn't revolve around you," said Zelos, finishing his sentence before Sheena slapped him hard once again in the same place.

"You really should just shut up now," Genis told Zelos sympathetically.

"Actually Sheena," Raine said, trying to answer the question that caused the scene between Zelos, who now sat, rubbing his crimson cheek, and Sheena who had her back to him showing clearly that she was offended, "it's just because Kratos has known Origin much longer than any of us, so he is the one who has the best chance of getting the information we need."

"Can we move this along?" asked Kratos, who was still standing, arms folded, in the same position before the stone that he had been in for about five minutes. Without waiting for an answer he put his hand on the stone and spoke Origin's name. The summon spirit appeared before the group and spoke in a deep, powerful voice.

"Kratos, what brings you before me?"

"Origin, we come before you to ask you for the location of Museillia. It is written that you alone have this information. Is this true?" asked Kratos, coming straight to the point.

"It is," was all Origin said in reply.

"Great!" Lloyd blurted out, "You can tell us where it is then."

"It is not that simple."

"What do you mean Origin?" asked Lloyd.

"Symphie, the Summon Spirit of Song no longer wishes to be found. She divulged her location to me, and asked me to protect it. She wants no interaction with humans or elf kind."

"Origin, the ruins in which Symphie lives tell much about the history of music, that is not something that should be kept secret," Raine pleaded.

"You speak the truth. I wish I could help you, but it is her wish," Origin shrugged.

"What if we promise not to disturb Symphie? She must be at the very end of the ruins right? Like all the other summon spirits. What if we just don't go that far in?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

The group stared at him in amazement.

"What?" he shrugged, "I'm just using simple logic.

"That's kinda why we're looking at you like this, Lloyd," Sheena replied.

"Hmm," Origin mused. After a moment he looked down at Raine. "I suppose that would be acceptable. She hid herself away because long ago her powers were exploited by a pact-making human. I know your pact-maker would not do such a thing. But if you run into Symphie, do not be surprised if you are not warmly welcomed," Origin said cryptically.

"We are willing to take that risk."

"Very well. In order to reach Musillia, you must head due south from theses woods. When you reach a mountain with one lone peak, stop directly above it."

"Wait, Musillia is in the air?" Genis asked.

"Correct, but I was not finished. You will not be able to see the ruins themselves because they are hidden. You must say these words exactly: 'Songstress of the earth, beauty divine, show forth your musical light, give me the sign.' The ruins will appear only then."

Kratos thanked Origin before they headed out of Torrent Forest.

"Was anyone else wondering how exactly the Summon Spirit of Song's power could be abused? I don't really understand it myself," Zelos voiced his thoughts.

"No I wasn't," Lloyd replied plainly.

"I'm sure she's powerful, even if she's the Summon Spirit of song. All the summon spirits have awesome power," Sheena added knowledgeably.

"Hehe. Maybe the pact-maker cursed the world and made everyone sing uncontrollably," laughed Zelos.

The group stared at him blankly.

"I would question your stupidity, but I've learned not to," said Genis.

"Hey, shut it Brat!"

"This is almost as bad as the time he asked us why the chicken crossed the road," Sheena said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about, that joke's great. I use it on my lovely hunnies all the time. That's why they think I'm so witty," Zelos said with an important look on his face. The group continued to stare at him.

"Don't say a word," he said quickly as he saw Genis open his mouth to speak.

"Well," said Kratos, "moving right along."


	3. A whole lot of gold

**Chapter 3: A whole lot of gold**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: Do I own it yet?_

_Raine: No, moron! Quit asking!_

_Me: Damn you woman!_

* * *

The sky grew dark as the group flew due south from Torrent Forest. Stars began to wink dimly at the world below, adding silver dots to the deep purple tinged with soft pink that was the sky. The rheairds flew, almost noiselessly toward the tall, lone mountain in front of them. The riders were silent and intently focusing on that mountain, undeterred by the strong, cold wind whipping their faces. As they grew closer, every one of their hearts raced with excitement brought on by the adventure they now found themselves in, and expectation of what they might find.

It didn't take long for them to reach the mountain, and in no time at all they were directly over it. They stopped, and Zelos was the first to speak.

"Here we are. Who is going to say the words? I personally think it should be a guy, since it talks about the summon spirit being a 'beauty divine'. Don't you think so?"

"I suppose that does make sense," Raine replied reluctantly.

"Well, I volunteer. After all, I think I have the most experience here when it comes to flattering the ladies, even if they are summon spirits," Zelos gloated.

"Do you even remember the rest of the words?" Sheena asked doubtingly.

Zelos was quiet for a moment, trying hard to think. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Don't hurt you," Sheena said sarcastically, smirking at Zelos in victory.

Kratos rolled his eyes and sighed. He unfolded his arms impatiently and spoke the words Origin had instructed.

"Songstress of the earth, beauty divine, show forth your musical light, show me the sign," Kratos looked over at Zelos.

"I could ha-"

Zelos was interrupted by a bright ball of light directly at his side. He stared at the light in awe. It hovered, motionless for a moment. Zelos put a finger out trying to touch it.

"Well this thing is usel-"

Zelos was cut off once again. A strange, but beautiful sound came from the ball of light. It sounded like the voice of a women, singing an eerie, and yet somehow, enchanting melody. The group stared, eyes wide and transfixed on the ball of glowing gold. Suddenly the music stopped, and the ball began to shake, as well as the air surrounding them. It seemed as if they were caught in the middle of an earthquake, except they were in the air.

"What's happening?" yelled Lloyd.

No one could answer him; they were all as puzzled as he was about their current predicament. Raine and Sheena let out small screams. Grunts could be heard from Regal as the air shook him around. Kratos cursed as he tried with much effort to stay calm. Presea yelled, losing her grip on the rheaird. Colette was almost knocked off hers. Lloyd looked over at her in panic. His eyes showed his shock and he gasped, afraid she would really fall. The ball of light shattered into a million glowing pieces, flying everywhere.

"Not the face!" Zelos screeched as the golden pieces flew passed him.

The shaking stopped, and the pieces of glowing light stayed, suspended in the air for a few seconds. Then they flew together, creating a larger glowing light that was too bright to look at. The group turned their faces away as the light got even brighter. The light disappeared as suddenly as it came, leaving behind a large golden tower, suspended in the now black sky. The tower looked to be many stories high, and had two wings branching off each side at the middle. Raine was the first to turn her head back toward where the light had been. She gasped, speechless at the sight before her. The rest of the group turned their heads. Several gasps were heard as the group saw the tower that was Museillia.

"Was that really necessary? It could have just appeared!" Zelos said.

* * *

The inside of the tower looked much like the outside as far as color. Everything was gold. Large bookcases lined the walls all the way up to the top. A tall spiral staircase wound up in the middle of the room, leading to the rest of the many floors in the tower. The group ooed and awed at the sight before them. Raine ran around the room like a maniac, pulling out book after book, an emotion that could only be described as ecstasy painted on her face.

"These books have lyrics to songs in every language, a record of every instrument ever made, detailed instructions on how to play them, and... so much more," She said the last three words in almost a whisper, staring around at the treasure trove of knowledge before her.

"Maybe we should see what else is in here," Lloyd said, pointing his finger upwards, indicating that they should head up the staircase. He walked towards it and everyone followed him, except Raine who stood still in her spot. Regal turned around to look at her.

"Are you not coming Raine?"

She did not answer him. She just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. Zelos ran over to where she was and poked her. She blinked and stirred, turning her head towards his face.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure you weren't dead," he laughed, "come one, we're heading up."

The half-elf reluctantly followed the rest of the group up the staircase to the next floor, which held more books. This continued for about four floors. They came upon a floor with something different, instruments; hundreds and hundreds of instruments. This continued for a few floors. Finally they came to what seemed like the top. As they entered the room they heard the same song that the ball of light was singing before it exploded. Sure enough, there it was again in the center of the room, the only object in an otherwise empty space.

"What do you think it is this time?" Genis asked no one in particular.

"This is the top of the tower. It would be unwise to stay in this area, it is most likely the room in which the summon spirit resides," Presea warned.

"Presea is correct," Kratos started, "we told Origin that we would not disturb her."

"Alright then let's get out of here," Lloyd concluded, and they all started towards the place where they came in. Just as Lloyd reached the staircase, Colette let out a yell. The group turned to see her fall, hitting the glowing ball of light. She went through it and hit the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly. Everyone had their eyes on the ball, waiting breathlessly. Just as before, the song desisted, and the ball started to shake, as well as the room.

"Colette, I think you made it mad!" Zelos had to raise his voice to be heard over the sounds of the rumbling.

"Who dares enter my tower?" A loud, angry voice yelled, making the room shake even more. The ball of light began to get brighter, and burst once again into many pieces, suspending, and coming together into the form of a woman. The summon spirit, like her tower was clad in a gold flowing dress. She was suspended in mid-air, her long, gold hair floating around her face. The group stared at the beautiful being before them. She spoke again, holding her arms out to the side.

"I am Symphie, Summon Spirit of Song. And you," she said, pointing a finger at the group, "are not wanted here."

Sheena spoke up, believing it was her place as the summoner of the group.

"Symphie, we did not come here to harm you or your home in any way. We came only for the knowledge these walls hold. Please, we have good intentions."

"No humans have good intentions. If I have learned anything in the thousands of years I have existed, it is that humans are not to be trusted," Her black eyes stared fiercely at them.

"You speak of the pact-maker who betrayed you and abused your powers?" Presea asked.

"Not him alone," was the response.

"Symphie," Kratos spoke up, "I understand that your faith in humans has been shattered. Origin felt the same way, and you both have every right. But he trusts us now, can you not also?"

The summon spirit was silent for a moment.

"I shall put you to the test," she concluded. "Here is a gift. Take it and be satisfied," She said, waving her hand before disappearing, leaving the group standing in the empty room.

A glowing light shown around each of them which gave them a warm feeling in their throats; then the light went away and the group stood there waiting. After several minutes Zelos spoke.

"Man that was the lamest gift ever!"

"Leave now!" came Symphie's voice, "Come back only when you have the solution!"

"Good job Zelos!" Sheena said sarcastically. "You managed to get us kicked out."

* * *

The group gathered once again at Raine's house. They all sat outside, puzzled.

"What did she mean, 'Come back only when you have the solution'?" Sheena asked, breaking the silence.

"And what was our gift? I didn't get anything did you?"

"Zelos! That's the least of our problems!" Genis replied.

"How will we ever get back?" asked a voice which came from the corner. Raine stood there looking extremely depressed. Tears glistened in her eyes but did not make their way down her face. She looked up, staring blankly across the room. A strange urge came over her. One she had never felt before. She didn't know how it was happening, but somehow, she was singing. Her voice flew from her mouth without her consent. It was a low, soft voice, beautiful to be heard. The group stared at her in puzzlement as she sang.

_(Raine) _

_My heat was so content,_

_I had never know completeness,_

_Until I found that place,_

_That place for which I was meant._

_But it was wrenched from me,_

_Will I ever make it back?_

_It felt so much like home._

_Will I ever again feel so free?_

She stopped singing and gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. She looked utterly shocked at what had just happened. The rest of the group looked as shocked as she did.

"I-I... I couldn't control it. It just... came out," she said in almost a whisper.

Zelos jumped up.

"Ha! I told you the world was cursed and made to sing uncontrollably!"

No one even bothered to respond.

"The gift... it was..." Presea started, unable to finish.

"Mother F-" Kratos started, "We're all going to be singing."

The group was silent, contemplating the thought. Kratos was not the only one uncomfortable, knowing he could burst out in song at any moment.

"I think Zelos was right for once," said Genis, "This gift is lame!"


	4. Hair problems

**Chapter 4: Hair problems**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Still don't own TOS, and I'm pretty sure I didn't write _'Only In Dreams' _or _'Sexy Back'_, although I have a strong suspicion that the latter was written _about_ me…_

_You know it was, J.T._

* * *

"We have to go back and talk to Symphie again! She can't really expect us to figure it out for ourselves can she?" Genis asked, throwing his hands out to his sides to add emphasis.

"What makes you think she would see us?" Sheena replied. "She did say, 'Don't come back.' Kind of seems like she might not want us to come back."

"Ya think?"

"You're the one who asked the stupid question in the first place!"

"Stop it! There is no reason to fight!" Raine interjected. "I realize we are all a little confused right now but this is the last thing we need. What we have to do is work together and think of a solution. Nothing is going to come from bickering!" she finished.

"Raine is correct. Please, do not fight," Presea added.

Genis looked up at her, a slight blush on his face.

"You're both right. I'm sorry Sheena."

"Me too squirt," No one noticed the blush deepen on Genis' cheeks when Sheen said this. He stood up from the part of the floor he was sitting on and walked passed Raine and into the house in which he and his sister lived.

"Raine, I know this is an odd situation, but if anyone can find the answer to the predicament we are in it has to be you. We, of course, are here to help, but, do you have any ideas?" Regal asked hopefully.

Raine looked thoughtful. She paced the yard outside her house with one hand on her chin and the other behind her back. Wheels turned in her mind as she tried to think about whether or not she had ever read anything that could be of help to them. The group watched her walk back and forth, not taking their eyes off her, barely blinking.

"I can't stand this kind of suspense!" Zelos yelled, shooting up from where he was sitting and following Genis' lead, entering the house.

"What's wrong with you brat?" he asked when he saw Genis, sprawled out on his bed with his face hidden in the pillow. He stirred, but did not answer.

"Whoa, Genis, is something seriously wrong? Cause if it is you can tell me."

Genis lifted his head.

"No I can't! You'll just make fun of me!"

"Well normally I would agree with you, but Genis, I can tell this is really serious."

"I thought I loved her, but she's…" he stared at the wall and spoke slowly, lost in thought.

"You mean Presea? Ha! I knew you liked her, I could just tell!"

"ZELOS!"

"Sorry man, just saying. Anyway, wow, this is serious! I mean losing a girl is never easy, not that I would know personally or anything. Being the sexy-"

"Can we stick to my problem?" Genis said, cutting Zelos off.

"Oh right, sorry. You thought you loved her huh?"

"Yeah, I really did. But that doesn't matter now that she's…" he trailed of, feeling the urge. It was Genis' turn to sing. He sat up in his bed and the words flowed from his mouth before he could stop himself.

_(Genis)_

_You can't resist her  
She's in your bones  
She is your marrow  
And your ride home_

_You can't avoid her_  
_She's in the air... in the air_  
_In between molecules of_  
_Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide_

_Only in dreams_  
_We see what it means_  
_Reach out our hands_  
_Hold onto hers_  
_But when we wake_  
_It's all been erased_  
_And so it seems_  
_Only in dreams_

_Only in dreams_

Genis stopped singing, a look of embarrassment on his face. He blushed a deep red, and threw his head back in his pillow. Zelos watched Genis quietly the whole time he sang.

"Dude, no one is safe are they?" he asked with a panicked look on his face. It quickly turned into a grin though, as he realized what he had just heard.

"Well, you might want to think about some singing lessons man. It was a little pitchy." he laughed.

"That's it!" Genis yelled, jumping up on his bed. The grin on Zelos' face turned into a look of fear as he saw the anger in Genis' face.

"Fireball!" Genis yelled, sending flames at Zelos, who screeched and ran out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked, as they all saw Zelos get hit by the spell Genis had sent at him.

"Drop and roll, drop and roll. Oh no! My hair is on fire. Not my beautiful shiny locks!" Zelos continued screeching.

"Zelos, you're fine, the fire's out," Lloyd said calmly.

Zelos got up and frantically felt his long red hair.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! It's all there!" He put his hands together and looked up to the sky. "Thank you," he whispered dramatically, "thank you, thank you."

The group continued to stare at the red-haired swordsman before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Zelos eyed the group with a frown.

"This is what I get for trying to help a friend," he mumbled to himself.

"Zelos!" Sheena said through her laughter, "you are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too obsessed with your looks for your own good."

"You laugh, but it's the price of being a chick magnet."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sheena replied.

"Seriously how do you think I get this sexy?" he asked the young girl. She continued to laugh, as he twirled around, bringing his body closer to hers. He felt the infamous urge that had only been felt by the half-elf siblings before him. He struck a dramatic pose, and slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers, before beginning his song.

_(Zelos) I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

At this point, Lloyd too felt the urge. He couldn't control himself; he stood up next to Zelos and helped him sing.

_(Lloyd) Take em' to the bridge  
(Zelos) Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Lloyd) Take em' to the chorus_

_Come her girl_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) Come to the back_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) VIP_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) Drinks on me_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) Let me see what you're workin' with_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) Look at those hips_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) You make me smile_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) Go ahead child_

_(Zelos) Go ahead, be gone with it_

_(Lloyd) And get your sexy on_

_(Zelos) I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact._

They both stopped singing Zelos smiled.

"Well, I was afraid of having to sing, but that wasn't so bad," he laughed, still close to Sheena.

"Speak for yourself," Lloyd mumbled.

"I thought you couldn't get any more arrogant, pig-headed, and self-centered, but you've really outdone yourself this time. Singing only makes you more annoying!" Sheena yelled her hands clenched at her sides.

"Sheena, it's not like I could help it," Zelos replied defensively.

"That's supposed to make it better?"

"I thought the little dance that went along with the singing was quite amusing," Kratos smirked.

"See! Kratos liked it!"

"Yeah… that wasn't a compliment."

"Huh?" Zelos scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh can we just change the subject please!" Sheena yelled.

"Yes, back to the discussion of how we get rid of this 'gift,'" Presea said, changing the subject as Sheena wished.

"I really don't know, I can't think of anything," Raine hung her head.

"Sis!" Genis called, coming out of the house, holding one of Raine's priceless books. "I think I found something!"

* * *

_Me: Seriously! That song was so written about me._

_Zelos: Uh-huh… and my name's Justin Timberlake._


	5. A night in Luin

**Chapter 5: A night in Luin**

* * *

_Disclaimer: No dammit! I don't own TOS, why must you torment me? Oh yeah, and I also don't own _'Ordinary Day' _or _'Tonight I Wanna Cry'

* * *

"What is it Genis?" his sister asked him as he rushed out of the house they shared. In his hands, he held the same book that Raine had been reading from earlier. The group gathered around the open page and followed his finger with their eyes as it moved to a single sentence.

"I don't really understand what this means, but just after the passage telling how to find Museillia, there is this sentence. It says, 'the song of the heart will be silent when found is the Selfless Love, the Enduring Hope, the Fire of Courage, and the Ageless wisdom.' Do you understand it Raine?"

The half-elf looked at the page in confusion for a moment, and then her eyes opened wide in recognition.

"I don't know what the rest of it means but I have heard about the Ageless Wisdom. It's an emerald that used to be held in the Balacruf Mausoleum. I think it was moved somewhere else centuries ago though. I don't really know what happened to it or where it went, but I think if we went to the mausoleum, we may be able to find a clue. It's possible that like the emerald, the three other things mentioned are gems."

"Yes, that would make sense. I might even have heard of the Enduring Hope. Maybe it was in Tethe'alla before the two worlds united," Sheena commented.

"Perhaps, and that would mean that the Enduring Hope is somewhere that used to be a part of Tethe'alla," Regal replied.

"Well," Kratos said, "we can do nothing more tonight. We might as well wait until tomorrow. We should stay together, and since we can't all fit in Raine's house, I invite you all to stay at mine. The ladies can sleep in my room, and the guys can share Lloyd's."

"We're all gonna be under one roof? This is gonna be great!" Zelos yelled excitedly.

"Don't even think about trying to come into the girl's room while we're sleeping pervert," Sheena responded.

Zelos looked at her with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"I cannot believe that you would say that!" he said sounding shocked. He then moved closer to her, and continued in a whisper, "What are you, like psychic or something?" Sheena rolled her eyes and scoffed, moving away from him.

"Thank you Kratos," Raine said, as if the conversation between Sheena and Zelos had never happened, "I think that is the best idea. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"We might even be able to ask around about the other items we need. See if any of the townspeople know anything about it."

"Sounds good! Zelos and I could do it!" Lloyd volunteered.

"We can?"

"Sure why not?" Lloyd asked.

"I gotta better question for you: why?"

"Oh Zelos! Do something nice for once!"

"Sheesh! Fine!"

"It's settled then. Let's head out," Regal said, ending the conversation.

* * *

When the group reached Luin they split up, Lloyd and Zelos asking around town about the four gems, Presea, Colette, and Sheena hanging out at the fountain, and Regal, Raine, Kratos, and Genis at the house.

"Hey Zelos, how do you spell 'enduring'?" Lloyd asked, holding a pad of paper and pen in his hand.

"Not sure; why?"

"I'm writing down the names of the gems so I don't forget them."

"Right, well, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Hmm… I wonder if that guy over there would know," Lloyd pondered aloud, focusing his attention on a pirate standing by a boat on the dock. He looked about 35, and wore charms and medallions in his hair and on his body. A sword swung at his waist, and a red bandanna kept his long, black, mangled hair out of his eyes, which were dark and penetrating. Lloyd walked over to the flamboyantly dressed swashbuckler.

"Excuse me sir…" Lloyd began, getting the pirate's attention.

"Aye, how might I oblige ye matey?" he answered, swiveling around dramatically, squinting his eyes and looking Lloyd over, "Have you come to join me crew? Many a young lad does, I am the great Cap-"

"Actually I was wondering if you knew how to spell 'enduring'," Lloyd asked.

The Captain looked at the young man in a confused way for a moment. He then twirled his hand around several times and smiled, showing several gold teeth. "It's your lucky day mate. I do in fact know how to spell the very word which you yourself are in confusion as to how to spell, savvy?"

He looked at Lloyd, still smiling. Lloyd looked back at him, his eyebrow raised.

"And that would be…?"

"D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y, mate," the Captain answered, suggesting in a very obvious way that Lloyd look the word up himself. The suggestion was, however, lost on Lloyd, who wrote the word down on his paper. The pirate laughed and swung himself onto the ship and out of Lloyd's sight.

Lloyd looked down at what he had written. Zelos, who had heard the conversation between the Lloyd and the pirate, came up behind Lloyd and looked down at his paper.

"What a weirdo," he commented.

"Does this look right to you?" Lloyd asked, showing Zelos the word he had written down.

"Nope."

"Pirates are dumber than I thought," Lloyd scoffed. Zelos laughed in agreement.

* * *

Sheena and Colette were splashing water on their faces, and in their hair. It was a hot day, and they wanted to cool down. Presea was watching them with a smile on her face.

"Sure you don't want to get in on this, Presea?" Sheena asked, urging her to cool herself down as well.

"I think I'm okay," she replied simply.

Sheena and Colette smiled at each other slyly, as if they were conspiring together. At the same time they turned around with water in their hands and threw it on the pink-haired woman. She screeched, and then laughed, feeling the cold water run down her face and neck. The two other girls laughed with her.

"I told ya it would make you feel better," Colette said to Presea.

Zelos and Lloyd found the girls by the fountain. They stared at them, playing in the water, the girls oblivious that they were there. They were still staring when they heard a voice behind them.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare?" Kratos asked behind them. They wheeled around, Lloyd with a guilty look on his face, Zelos smiling like a fool.

"We were just…" Lloyd started, but was unable to think of an excuse for being there.

Kratos smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, we were just having a look at the ladies," Zelos said flippantly.

Lloyd slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed, "I can't believe I've sunk to this level."

Zelos laughed and punched Lloyd in the arm.

"That's right buddy, that's what happens when you hang out with the Great Zelos!"

"You do realize that you just insulted yourself?" Kratos asked.

Zelos scrunched his face up in thought.

"Anyway, dinner is finished and Raine asked me to come find you all," Kratos said, interrupting Zelos' thought process.

It was at this time that the girls noticed the men standing not far away from them.

"Hey guys!" Colette yelled.

"Come on," Lloyd said, walking over to her and holding out his hand for her to take, "it's time for dinner."

Colette looked up at him as she took his hand. She smiled, feeling the warmth of his fingers against her cold, wet ones. Kratos look at the two of them with his arms folded. His face was soft, and he looked sad. It was such a subtle expression that no one even noticed him, except Raine, who had just come upon the group, wondering what was taking so long. She looked at him, at Lloyd and Colette, and back again.

"What's taking so long?" she asked, bringing Kratos back to reality.

"Sorry Raine," he replied, "I had trouble finding them."

"Well, let's go."

"We'll be there in a minute," Sheena said, pulling Colette away from Lloyd. The rest of the group went off towards the house, while Sheena and Colette stayed by the fountain.

"What's up Sheena?"

"Oh, I dunno, just wondering what's going on between you and Lloyd." Sheena asked poking Colette with a smile on her face.

"N-nothing."

"Oh come on, you've liked him forever. I could tell pretty much from the first time I met you guys."

"I honestly didn't think anything _was_ going on," she replied, "I don't know what that was about."

She looked at Sheena, and then at the fountain, it's clear waters cascading down the stone. She too felt the urge to burst into song, although she wasn't sure if it was the "gift" or just her happiness at thinking of Lloyd. Her voice came out of her mouth as she stared into the water.

_(Colette) _

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines  
And he said_

_Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel now  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger for I feel  
I've held him for all of time  
And he said_

_Take my hand  
Live while you can now  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Oh, in the palm of your hand_

_Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
Can you see_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real  
But as I looked to the door I saw that boy  
Standing there with a deal_

_And he said_

_Take my hand  
Live while you can now  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Oh, in the palm of your hand  
Oh, in the palm of your hand_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_

Sheena looked at her smiling.

"You've got it bad," she teased.

* * *

It was very late. Everybody had gone to bed a few hours ago, everybody except Kratos. He was sitting, with his head in his hands, and a bottle on the table in front of him. He thought he was alone.

"I saw you earlier," said a voice from the shadows. Kratos looked up to see Raine walking towards him. "You didn't seem happy about Lloyd and Colette."

"It wasn't that."

"May I ask what it was then?"

Kratos hesitated. He looked into the violet eyes of his friend. Her care for him was evident, and it softened his demeanor. He spoke quietly, "Sometimes... he looks so much like her. I swear I see her looking out through his eyes. That smile… it felt like she was there today in that moment. I could barely look at him. Not that it's Lloyd's fault, it was just… painful."

"Isn't it a good thing? To remember her?"

"It should be, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, of course it should."

"When it happened, I tried to forget everything. I turned my back on memories. Now, I want the memories back, but… it can be overwhelming. I never really grieved Anna's death. I suppose I'm going through that now."

Raine put her hand over one of Kratos'.

"You don't have to go through it alone this time. You've got Lloyd. Talk to him. And you have me, if you ever need me."

He smiled at her. He wanted to thank her, but somehow he couldn't find the words. She seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'm starting to get tired," she said, "are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded, and she started to walk away. She stopped, noticing a picture on the wall.

"Is this her?" Raine asked.

Kratos nodded.

"She was beautiful," she said softly.

Raine took one last glance at Kratos before walking away. When she had gone, he took another drink form the bottle. It was then that he felt it. He was unable to control it; his voice rang out in the room. _Well at least no one's here to hear it, _he thought to himself as he sang.

_(Kratos)_

_Alone in this house again tonight  
Nobody here to share my pain, but a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walking away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

He stopped singing. At the top of the stairs, Raine sat listening, tears falling freely from her eyes.


	6. The Fire of Courage

**Chapter 6: The Fire of Courage**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own TOS. I guess that doesn't really count does it? I don't own _'Just a girl' _either. Good song though._

* * *

Kratos sat with his head lying on the table in front of him. He had been in this position for a few hours. He was still slightly embarrassed from his musical outburst, even though, to his knowledge, no one had heard him. Daylight now shown outside the window, but no one was awake except him. His thoughts of Anna were shattered by a knock at the door. Kratos shot his head up, eying the door in confusion. It had to be very early in the morning, he knew, so who could be knocking. The unknown visitor persisted once more in gently tapping on the door. Kratos sighed and walked over to it, turning the handle and pulling it open.

"Mother of-," Kratos started, but managed to stop himself, "what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, regaining his composure quickly.

"Nice to see you too," the visitor replied sarcastically. A pale-skinned half-elf, with long blue hair stood, arms crossed, in front of Kratos.

"Never mind. I don't want to know," Kratos said calmly, shutting the door. He started to walk away from the door, when the person outside it burst in.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"I'm sorry, Yuan, should I have invited you in for tea?" Kratos asked, turning to look at his companion.

"Tea sounds lovely if you have it," Yuan replied, causing Kratos to sigh.

"Why are you here, Yuan?" he asked once again.

"Come now, it's not like we're enemies anymore, can't a guy drop by for a friendly visit?"

"At six o'clock in the morning?"

"Don't tell me I disturbed you're beauty sleep."

"Do I have to ask again?"

"Fine, I'm here out of, shall we say… curiosity," the blue-haired half-elf replied.

"And what, may I ask, are you curious about."

"I was informed that you visited Origin recently."

"I see your Renegades are still all-knowing. Yes, I did. But why should you be curious about that?"

"What possible reason could you have for visiting him?"

"A friendly visit," Kratos replied in a mocking tone. The two continued to banter, answering each other's questions with non-direct, sarcastic comments; each, finding a sort of hidden enjoyment in the debate. It continued for a few moments, until Raine walked onto the scene.

"Yuan?" she asked.

"Oh, hello Raine," he greeted, barley noticing her.

"Don't think you can dodge this forever, Kratos," he continued.

"What makes you think I'm dodging anything?"

"What's going on?" Raine interjected.

"I don't feel like having a meaningless conversation at six o'clock in the morning," Kratos said, looking at Yuan.

"And I'm not leaving until you give me an explanation," Yuan replied. The two males continued as if Raine hadn't entered the room.

"Will you both please be quiet?" Raine asked her voice slightly raised. Kratos and Yuan both turned their heads to look at her, giving her their full attention.

"That's better. Now will you please tell me what's going on here?"

"I thought I just had," Yuan remarked, receiving a glare from the woman in front of him.

"Yuan has a very pressing desire to know why we went to see Origin the other day," Kratos said, offering an explanation to Raine.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second," Yuan said, holding a hand in the air, "I just had a thought."

"And that would be…?"

"What is she doing in your house?"

Raine turned her head away and blushed slightly, realizing what Yuan was implying.

"Really Yuan! She's not the only one who's here," Kratos said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you," Yuan smirked.

At that moment, the group of girls came down the stairs, followed by Regal.

"Oh," Yuan murmured, "never mind."

"Yuan!" Colette called excitedly, "it's good to see you."

"Aren't you the least bit curious to know what he's doing here?" Sheena asked Colette.

After short greetings, Kratos once again explained the purpose for Yuan's visit.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't tell him," Raine said, when Kratos had finished.

"Neither do I," Kratos shrugged.

"Then why di-?" Yuan started. He stopped himself, exhaling loudly, "you can be so difficult sometimes."

"Me?" Kratos asked, pointing a finger at his own chest.

"Alright, I volunteer to fill you in," Raine said, putting her hand between them.

"Finally! A voice of reason!" Yuan exclaimed.

He sat patiently listening as Raine told the whole story, from the reading about Museillia, to the visit to Origin, and talking with the Summon Spirit, and finally the predicament they now found themselves in.

Yuan snickered to himself slightly.

"What?" Raine asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering the last time I heard Kratos sing."

Kratos shot a dangerous glance at Yuan, who stopped smiling immediately.

"Oh come on, it's a great story!"

"Yuan!"

"Guess I'll have to tell you later," Yuan whispered to Raine. "Anyway," he now spoke out loud, "this is quite a situation. Do you have any idea what to do now?"

"Oh, of course, I left that out, sorry," Raine apologized, filling Yuan in on what Genis had found in the book, about what they concluded were four gems.

"Hmm… the Fire of Courage?" the renegade said, more to himself than anyone else.

"What is it?" Raine asked, leaning beside him.

"I know I've heard of that before. The question is, where?" Yuan pondered, his brow furrowed, tapping his fingers on his lips.

"Sweet son of a Summon Spirit, I've got it!" he sprung up.

The group that was downstairs looked at him in confusion.

"Who says that?" Sheena laughed.

"Oh but I'm not going to like it," Yuan continued, ignoring Sheena.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Kratos asked.

"Well, you see, there was this girl who used to work for me. She was actually a noble from Meltokio, so she was very useful in receiving information from that district. Anyway, I digress; the point is her family is in possession of an heirloom. _The Fire of courage," _he said, causing everyone to hold their breath, "it's a ruby."

"Where is she now?" Sheena asked.

"Still in Meltokio, I believe."

"Why," Kratos asked intuitively, "are you not going to like it?"

Yuan laughed nervously. "It's a long story."

"Lucky for you, we don't really have time."

"Do you think she'll just give us a precious heirloom?" Sheena asked.

"If I know LeElla," Yuan said forebodingly, "don't count on it."

"Well, it's something to go on at least," Raine said, trying to be optimistic, "we have to try."

* * *

The whole group including Yuan was now on their way to Meltokio. The three boys, Lloyd, Zelos, and Genis had to be forced awake and filled in on what was going on, and everyone left not long after. They landed right outside of the city walls and put away their rheairds. The group followed Yuan towards the city. They had just reached the stone pathway leading to the entrance when a monster came out of nowhere, heading for Sheena. She drew out her cards, but before she had the chance to attack, Zelos, Lloyd, and Genis eliminated the threat.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sheena yelled her hands on her hips.

"What my sw-" Zelos started only to be smacked by Sheena.

"OW! Dammit woman! I just saved your life!"

"You know perfectly well I coulda handled that thing on my own."

"Sheena, we just wanted to help," Lloyd said.

"What! Do you think I can't defend myself because I'm a girl?"

"Du-," Zelos began, but before he could finish, Genis clapped a hand to his mouth, knowing he could have nothing helpful to say.

"Of course not Sheena, it's just-"

"You think you need to protect me!"

"Uh-oh," Raine said, "I think it's her turn."

"What?" Yuan asked.

"You'll see," Raine replied, directing his attention back to Sheena, who was still yelling at Lloyd and Zelos.

"Just because you're guys doesn't mean you're stronger than me," Sheena stopped, an odd expression on her face.

"Three, two, one," Raine counted down.

Just then Sheena began to sing.

_(Sheena)_

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand_

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it up to here!_

_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear_

_'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear_

_I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!_

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

_Oh I've had it up to!  
Oh I've had it up to!  
Oh I've had it up to here._

Sheena blushed as her song ended.

"I see what you mean," Yuan acknowledged.

"Wow, Sheena that was really awesome!" Lloyd said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think I thought you were… well, you know, _just_ a girl. I know you could beat the crap out me any day. It was just a reflex. I wanted to protect you because you're my friend, not because I think you can't protect yourself."

Sheena blushed an even deeper red. "Thanks Lloyd."

"You don't have to thank me, I mean it."

Colette stood with an odd expression on her face. One that was matched by the expression Zelos was now wearing.

"Alright, alright we get it. Sheena doesn't need a man to protect her," Zelos snapped, more annoyed with Lloyd than with Sheena.

"Oh shut up Zelos," Sheena yelled, stomping of.

"Why hunny? I thought you would think that was a compliment," Zelos said mockingly, following Sheena.

The rest of the group flinched as they heard a loud smack.

"OW! Dammit! I'm sorry okay?"

"Keep it to yourself next time!"

Yuan, Raine, and Kratos sighed in unison.

"Shall we proceed," Yuan bowed, holding his hands out in the direction or Meltokio. Raine smiled and walked passed him, and he followed her, the remaining group just behind him.

* * *

When they entered the city, Yuan was in the lead once again. He walked to the very back of the Nobles quarter, and stood in front of a Mansion slightly larger than the one belonging to Zelos.

"I didn't know a _girl_ lived here!" the egotistical red-head shouted in amazement, "and I know every girl that lives here. Hmm…" he considered for a moment, "she must not be very pretty, poor girl."

"LeElla is very low-key," Yuan remarked.

"Yep; ugly as a dog just as I suspected."

"Zelos! You haven't even seen her yet. You think that just because a girl lives within a mile of you and isn't one of your skanky groupies, she must be ugly."

"Well, your half-right, but I'd make it more of a fifty-mile radius," Zelos replied, his hand on his chin and his lips pursed.

"Summon Spirits give me strength," Sheena muttered to herself, shaking her head.

Yuan walked up to the door and knocked. It was not long before an older man with white hair answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We are looking for Mistress LeElla, is she here?"

"She is. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Could you just tell her it's important, please?" Yuan asked.

The butler looked confused for a moment, but he questioned no further. The group was asked to wait in the study as Mistress LeElla was fetched.

"I have to warn you all, LeElla is not going to be happy with our being here?" Yuan said quietly.

"Why 'we'?" Kratos asked, "Don't you mean you?"

"What? Oh, well yeah, I guess that's what I mean."

"Why exactly won't she be happy with you being here?" Raine questioned.

"Well it's just, she has this crazy idea that I-" Yuan was cut off by the angry voice of a young woman.

"Yuan! You two-timing, philandering little-"

"Now now, LeElla," said Yuan trying to calm down the woman who was quickly approaching him. She had long, golden hair that fell loose at her sides. Bright red streaks weaved themselves throughout her locks, and jagged bangs framed her eyes. These were dark green, and at the moment, were sparkling with bright anger.

"Don't you 'now now' me! What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that! I don't care! Just get out!"

"But LeElla, I-"

"OUT!"

At this point, Yuan was heading for the door. The group was shocked. No one could imagine Yuan backing down from anyone, or anything for that matter. Kratos grabbed him and held him firm. He looked into LeElla's flaming eyes and spoke.

"Mistress LeElla," Kratos said in his usual calm, yet firm voice, "I do not know what you have against Yuan, but he only came here on our behalf. We need your help."

LeElla's face relaxed a little, her eyes fixed on Kratos. In her anger, she had not even noticed anyone else was in the room. She crossed her arms and sifted her wait to her hip.

"What could you possibly need form me?" she asked, "I don't even know you."

"Yuan has informed us that you have a ruby called the Fire of Courage. It may sound strange to ask this of you, but we need it," Kratos answered.

"Really? What for?"

Kratos sighed. He disliked having to explain things. "Raine?"

Raine nodded her head and introduced herself to the young woman. Then she began to tell LeElla a shortened version of what she had previously told Yuan. When she had finished the woman looked at Raine, her face expressionless. Her eyes turned again to Kratos, and her head followed suit.

"Why should I believe you? The Fire of Courage is a very valuable item. How do I know you aren't just making this up to get it?"

"I have no reason for you," Kratos replied.

LeElla looked as if she was considering what Kratos had said. She tapped her foot and pursed her lips with her eyebrow raised. A faint mumble was heard toward the back of the house, followed by a loud smack. No one even looked to see what had happened. Everyone who knew Zelos could only imagine what remark he made about the girl standing in front of them. LeElla was unfazed by the occurrence as the rest of the group. She still stood contemplating Kratos' words. Everyone held their breath.

"Perhaps," she said finally, "I will trust you. But first, you must defeat me."

"What?" cried Lloyd, "are you kidding?"

"I was actually talking to him," LeElla said, pointing at Kratos. "_You_ must defeat me."

Kratos looked back at her, his face as expressionless as hers.

"As you wish," he replied, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.


	7. The night before and the morning of

**Chapter 7: The night before and the morning of**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own TOS or _'I Love You'.

* * *

"Kratos," Yuan said, talking to his old friend who had just agreed to duel with LeElla in the hopes of receiving the Fire of Courage. "I have to warn you that you're facing a formidable opponent. LeElla is and ex-renegade, and is still remembered as something of a living-legend by us. She was very well trained. There was even a time when we were sparring that she-" Yuan stopped, thinking better of what he was saying.

"What Yuan? She beat you?"

Yuan bowed his head and raised a hang with one finger showing.

"Once. It was one time, but still," he replied.

Kratos suppressed a laugh.

"No way! You got your ass handed to you by a girl?" Zelos called, having overheard the conversation. The males were all in a room together. LeElla established the time of the duel for early the next morning, so the group decided that they would all stay at Zelos' mansion for the night. The girls were in another room.

"Dammit!" Yuan cursed, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Ha! Yuan got beat by a chick!" Zelos yelled to Lloyd.

Yuan put his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"I was just trying to warn Kratos of her strength."

"I never imagined _you_ getting beat by a girl Yuan," Lloyd chuckled, laying his hand on the half-elf's back.

"Oh like you never have!" Yuan cried in defense.

"That may be true, but he doesn't have four thousand years of training and angel senses," Genis chimed in.

Yuan Groaned. "We are having a private conversation! Don't make me tell Sheena what you said about girls," he threatened.

The three boys ran out of the room, leaving Yuan, Kratos, and Regal.

"All I was trying to say," Yuan continued, "is that you'll have to be careful. I'm not asking you to back down. I know you well enough to know that you never would. Just don't underestimate the girl."

"Warning taken," Kratos said simply.

Yuan slapped him on the back. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but, you're a braver man than I am."

Kratos smiled slightly at his friend.

"Enough talking, you need to get yourself prepared for tomorrow," Regal commented.

"You're right," Kratos replied.

* * *

A few moments later, Regal was knocking on the door of the room which the girls occupied. There was a moment of silence before Presea opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Regal?"

"Good evening Presea. I realize this request may seem strange, but Kratos needed to be alone, and Yuan is downstairs. I would rather not 'hang with the guys' at the moment. Would you mind if I come in?" Regal asked.

Presea stared at him for a moment, not really sure of what to say.

"Of course if it's an imposition-" Regal started.

"Not at all Regal; come hang with the girls," Sheena's voice came from inside the room.

Presea blushed slightly, embarrassed that she could not think when he spoke to her. She silently stepped aside and opened the door wider so that he could walk passed her.

"Thank you," he said, smiling at her lowered head. She looked up just in time to see this before he walked into the room. Her blush deepened as she closed the door.

As he walked in he saw that Colette and Sheena were sitting on a bed facing each other, as if they had been conversing, and Raine was sitting in a corner of the room reading a book. All four girl's attention was now fixed on Regal.

"Good evening, ladies," he said pleasantly.

They bid him good evening in return.

"Sit down, Regal," Raine suggested.

Regal did so, sitting in a chair next to the one which Presea sat in.

"So what are you up to?" Colette asked.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't feel like going to sleep, but I didn't want to disturb Kratos. So I thought I might visit with you."

"Well that's great," the former chosen said excitedly.

"How is Kratos doing?" Raine asked, concerned.

"Well, you know Kratos, he wouldn't show what he was feeling if his life depended on it. But I heard Yuan talking to him about LeElla. Apparently she is a very strong opponent. He, of course, was not in the least fazed by the news. I have no doubt that he will be victorious. He is, probably, the best choice out of all of us to duel with her. He's the most experienced."

"Very true. I have complete confidence in him as well. I just hope he has confidence in himself as well," Raine replied.

"I think this whole thing is very exciting," Sheena put in, "I haven't seen a decent duel since the one between Kratos and Lloyd. I have a feeling this one's going to be good."

Raine, Sheena, and Colette began their own discussion on the next morning's duel, leaving Presea and Regal sitting side by side in awkward silence.

"I really can't believe how quickly the effects of the ex-sphere have worn off," Regal said, breaking it, "you're so different than the little girl we all knew. You look just like your sister when I first met her. Except your hair is longer," he said, his hand jerking as if he was going to touch it, but thought better of it.

"Thank you Regal," Presea replied softly, "that is indeed a compliment."

Presea turned her face away from him, afraid he would notice the emotion that she was now trying desperately to hide.

"I'm sorry," he said, "perhaps I should not have said that."

"No. I do appreciate it," the pink-haired woman noted.

"You're right," Regal said, after another minute of awkward silence, "it is a compliment."

Presea looked at him, breathing quickly.

"Regal… I need to tell you something," she started.

"Presea what do you think of LeElla?" Sheena asked from across the room, not realizing she was interrupting anything.

"You can tell me later," Regal smiled, standing up.

"Ladies, I must bid you goodnight."

"Already? You just got here!" Colette whined.

Regal apologized fervently but said that he was beginning to feel tired. Presea walked him to the door and shut it after him. She stood with her hand on the doorknob, wondering exactly what it was she wanted to tell Regal. She had said that so suddenly, without meaning to. She did not know what would have come out of her mouth if she had not been interrupted. Not that she… Well did she? It seemed so wrong. She couldn't do that to Alicia. But lately, when she had been around Regal, she knew that she experienced a very different feeling than she had previously. She was nervous, and yet elated when he was near. She had been spending so much time with him, helping him with the company, and she enjoyed it more than she had enjoyed anything in a long time. Was that love? Should she tell him? How would he react? No, she couldn't possibly tell him, but for some reason, she wanted to. But it was all too wrong.

"You okay, Presea?" Colette asked.

Presea turned to look at her friend and answer that she was fine, but when she tried to speak, words did not come. Instead she heard herself beginning to sing.

_(Presea)_

_I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears_

_Just you and me  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles_

_Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek_

_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say I need you so_

_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_

"Wow, Presea! I had no idea!" Sheena said.

Presea's eyes were wide in horror. This was no gift. It was a curse! Did she really just sing her innermost feelings out loud to everyone?

"I-I... I..." she stuttered.

"It's okay," Colette said.

"No," Presea said, hanging her head, "it's not. I should never have allowed myself to… to…"

"Love?" Sheena asked, finishing her sentence.

"No. Not him at least."

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Alicia."

"But, that's-"

"It's wrong. He loved her. He still loves her, and she loved him. I have no right to-"

"To what? Presea, do you really think Alicia would want you to both suffer for the rest of your lives? If it meant your happiness, what do you think she would say?" Raine asked.

Presea's head still hung, and she was focusing her eyes on the floor. She tried to hide the tears that formed behind her eyes.

"She would want me to be happy," she replied, her voice quivering.

"Of course she would," Colette comforted.

"But how do I even know if he…?"

"Just let his actions guide you. You'll know, even if it takes a while," Raine said in a reassuring voice.

Colette walked over to Presea, and put her arms around the woman who was now a few inches taller than her. Presea let tears fall silently, hoping no one would notice.

"Thank you, Colette," Presea said, "but I'll be fine," she moved away from Colette and sat on her bed.

The other three girls looked at her sadly.

"Really, I'll be fine," she said to them all, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright," Colette said with a smile.

* * *

Kratos stood, head down, his hand on the hilt of his sword in the middle of a green field outside Meltokio. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for the battle to come. The group stood around him. They were all waiting for the arrival of the woman who challenged Kratos.

"Do you think she's gonna show?" Genis asked.

"Of course she will. LeElla has never backed down from a fight," Yuan remarked.

"Well maybe not a fight with you!" Zelos laughed, "Since we all know _you're _not really much of a threat to her."

"ONE DAMN TIME!"

Zelos and Lloyd snickered.

"What are you boys chuckling about," said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned their heads, and there LeElla stood, looking much different from the previous day. She wore her hair in a very neat bun, her bangs still kissing her face. She wore tight red pants that were barely visible underneath a long white shirt that fell loosely around her curves, still keeping their shape. The shirt was sleeveless, and two, thin, red straps crossed over her chest, running up to her neck where they met a thick red collar. Two, long silver daggers, about a foot long, with a very thin, sharp blade hung, sheathed at her sides. She smiled, sweetly, a look of amusement in her eyes as she approached Kratos.

"You ready for this?" she asked slyly.

"I hope you were not expecting anything else," he replied.

A high, feminine sound filled the air as she laughed. The two opponents looked at each other in polite adversity, both already knowing what the outcome of the duel would be.

LeElla turned her back on the purple-clad swordsman as she walked to her position a few feet away. She turned to face him, her hands at her sides, assuming her battle stance.

"Don't even think about trying to go easy on me," the dagger wielder called.

"I'm offended at the very thought," Kratos replied looking at Yuan with a smirk.

"Make the call," he said to the half-elf, as he too readied himself.

"What do you want me to say?" Yuan asked, "Three, two, one, go?"

The two warriors drew there weapons and flew at each other.

"I guess that will do," Yuan said.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos yelled. LeElla dodged this nimbly, clashing her two daggers with his sword. She twirled around, thrusting one toward his head, which he blocked expertly. She jumped back, crossing her swords together.

"Flame Force!" she yelled, sending a ring of fire toward Kratos, which he tried to avoid, but caught the brunt of.

He grunted as he stumbled slightly before regaining his footing. LeElla twirled a dagger around in her hand before throwing it toward Kratos. He saw the dagger and, reacting quickly, he jumped to the side; the dagger rushing passed his head. LeElla held out her hand, and the dagger flew back to her. Kratos took this opportunity to rush her.

"Lightning Blade!"

This move hit her, full force. She staggered and let out a yell, almost falling to the ground. As soon as she recovered she came at Kratos, their blades clashing once more.

"You're not bad," LeElla smirked, "I was afraid I wasn't going to get a challenge."

"Light-spear cannon!" was his reply. LeElla shielded herself, not receiving much damage.

"Cage of Hades!"

Kratos found himself trapped in a literal cage of flames.

"Guardian!" he yelled as the flames came together over his body. Before he knew it, both LeElla's daggers were flying toward him. He was able to dodge the first one, but the second sliced his arm. He grunted, nearly dropping his sword. As soon as LeElla's daggers flew back to her, she ran toward Kratos once again.

"Judgment!"

It hit her just as she reached him. LeElla fell to the ground, Kratos on top of her, his sword to her throat. She looked up into his face, breathing heavily.

"Hmm... not bad at all. I guess you've won haven't you?"

Kratos looked down at her, eyes sharp.

"Flame Force!"

The circle of fire hit him, pushing him onto the ground beside her. LeElla got up to her feet, holding her hand out to Kratos.

"Congratulations!" she smiled down at him.

Kratos looked up into her face and laughed. It was a strong, loud laugh.

"That's how you congratulate people?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Pretty much. I couldn't have you getting the last move in now could I?"

"I believe that is what usually happens when you're beaten," Kratos replied.

"Well, I suppose a promise is a promise. Came back to the house and we'll talk more about the gem," she said, walking away.

Kratos stood, watching her leave. His son came up beside him.

"Wow dad, I think that might have been the first time I've heard you laugh."

Kratos looked at his son.

"I apologize. Perhaps I should start laughing more often," he replied.

"Damn! Did anyone else think that was about the hottest thing they've ever seen?" Zelos said excitedly with a grin on his face.

SMACK!


	8. Goings on in Meltokio

**Chapter 8: Goings on in Meltokio**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own TOS, I don't own _'Caught Up' _or _'Natural Woman'.

* * *

LeElla held in her hand a bright, shining ruby. It burned, as if on fire, almost hypnotizing the group who were now staring at it. It was the size of her hand and cut in the shape of a tear. LeElla held the beautiful gem out to Kratos, who took it in his hand, examining it.

The whole group was in LeElla's Mansion, and they had been discussing the stone. LeElla had brought it out for everyone to see.

"Oh my!" Raine exclaimed, "It's magnificent!"

Kratos turned away from Raine, keeping his eyes on her suspiciously.

"Don't even think about it."

"Can I just-?"

"No."

Raine gave Kratos a dangerous look. He sighed and handed her the ruby. The Half-elf's eyes lit up in excitement as she gingerly touched the gem.

"It's so beautiful," Sheena said in a low voice.

"Why does the Summon Spirit need these gems?" LeElla asked.

Raine opened her mouth, shut it again, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, she didn't really say. She just said, 'Come back only when you have the solution,'" she concluded.

"Odd," LeElla continued, "I don't understand why four stones would be a solution to anything."

"Well, she also said that it was a test. Maybe the stones are irrelevant."

The group turned, in shock, to look at Lloyd.

"D-did you just…?" Raine started, not even able to finish her sentence.

"Isn't that word a little big for your vocabulary? I thought it consisted of 'yes', 'no' and various curse words," Yuan said.

"Seriously, Lloyd, are you getting… you know… smart?" Genis asked.

The group stood in silence for a moment before letting out a unanimous "Nah!"

"Come on guys, I'm not _that_ stupid!"

Everyone, with the exception of Kratos began laughing hysterically, and even he had difficulty holding back a smile.

Lloyd crossed his arms and grunted.

"Anyway," Raine said, changing the subject, "I guess the next place we should head is the Balacruf Mausoleum, as we had originally planned."

"Well, I suppose we might as well head there tomorrow, and just spend the rest of the day here. Even if we did get there today, we wouldn't have much time to spend there," Yuan suggested.

"Who says you're comin'?" Zelos asked.

"Me," Yuan countered.

"I suppose he may be useful at some point," Kratos stated.

"Some point! I'm the reason you found the first stone in the first place."

"Yuan's right," Raine interjected, "if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the ruby."

Yuan looked at Raine in slight shock.

"Wait," LeElla said, "you don't have the ruby yet."

"Huh?" this came from Lloyd.

"I have a condition."

"And what might that be?" Kratos asked the ex-renegade.

"I'm coming with you too."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Kratos looked into her dark green eyes. They showed nothing, no indication of what her motives could be. This made him slightly uncomfortable.

"I suppose we have no other choice," he remarked.

"No, you don't," LeElla replied.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow morning, my Fiery Vixen," Zelos winked at LeElla, who rolled her eyes and walked away.

The group left the mansion, all heading in different directions. Kratos, Yuan, and Raine went to Zelos mansion to discuss the ruby. Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, and Zelos decided to stop by the coliseum while Presea, Regal, and Genis took a walk around town.

* * *

"I wonder what the origins of this gem are," Raine ponder as she held the ruby up for Yuan and Kratos to see.

"As far as I know, the ruby has been passed down in LeElla's family for generations. She never told me where the stone originally came from."

"If I may ask, what happened between the two of you?" Raine questioned.

Yuan sighed. "Well, you see, LeElla and I were recently… together. It was before she retired from renegade service. Of course, at that time, I wasn't serious about anything except bringing Yggdrasill down. She understood that, and never pushed me. But something happened. She somehow got the idea that I was seeing another woman, which I wasn't. I'm not really sure what happened, but she quit the renegades and left me. I hadn't seen her again before yesterday."

"Was this other woman that she thought you were seeing in the renegades as well?" Raine asked, interested.

"She actually never told me who it was that she suspected me of seeing. She just accused me, didn't really give me a chance to defend myself, and left."

"That's so sad," Raine replied.

"Oh don't worry, it never really bothered me at the time—or now for that matter—and I don't think LeElla's the 'heartbroken' type. Actually," he raised his eyebrow suggestively, "I think she has her eyes on someone entirely different."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind," Yuan smiled.

"Maybe we should also think about seeing Symphie again," Kratos put in, changing the subject.

"I thought we had decided against that," said Raine.

"Yes, but that was before we had one of the gems we need. Perhaps now she will be more willing to talk to us."

"I don't know. That may be a good idea. Perhaps we should discuss it more after we check out the Mausoleum," Raine replied.

"Yes, perhaps we should," Yuan agreed.

* * *

"So, are we entering or what?" Lloyd asked excitedly.

"Sure, I could use a workout," Sheena replied.

"Zelos can be your third. I'd like to watch," said Colette.

"I have no problem with that. It's been a while since I was able to show off for my adoring fans," Zelos gloated.

"Whatever, let's go sign up," said Sheena, walking towards the sign in desk. Colette made her way to find a seat in the stands.

After they had signed up, the three combatants headed to the waiting room.

"You look a little nervous," Lloyd said to Sheena.

"What! I'm not nervous at all."

"Oh course she's not nervous. She's Sheena. She has nothing to be nervous about," Zelos said putting his arm around Sheena, who stood, staring at Zelos, mouth open.

"Zelos? Did you just compliment something other than my body?" she asked astonished.

Zelos laughed and removed his arm from her shoulders.

"Don't get used to it sweet stuff," he winked.

Sheena stared at him.

"Wow," she said in an exasperated, "and to think I was almost proud of you."

"Dammit!" Zelos cursed under his breath as Sheena walked away, "I blew it again."

"Zelos? Do you _like_ Sheena?"

The red-haired swordsman slapped himself in the forehead. He had completely forgotten that Lloyd still stood directly behind him. He turned to face him.

"No more than any other hottie."

Lloyd smiled wide.

"Whateva! You like her like her!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Lloyd laughed.

"I-I- oh dammit! Fine, I like her alright! Now will you stop poking me and smiling like the idiot you are?"

Lloyd laughed.

"You're just happy you got something right for once in your life," said Zelos insultingly.

"Hey!"

"Oh, this is awful!"

"What, you mean liking Sheena?"

"Of course. I was perfectly happy being a sexy philanderer. I could get any woman I wanted. But now, the one woman I truly want… Oh, why did this have to happen to me? I hardly even notice other girls."

"You noticed LeElla, and the girl standing outside your mansion as we walked passed, and the girl selling flowers, and the girl running the sign up desk, and the nurse over in the corner, and the scantily clad girl who winked at you like two seconds ago," Lloyd corrected.

"Well, come on! You didn't! What are you gay?"

"What? No, of course not, and that girl who just winked at you was, admittedly, hot. I was just trying to cheer you up! Sheesh! The thanks I get for helping a friend!"

Zelos laughed. "Thanks."

"It's not that bad Zelos."

"The worst part of it is she hates me."

"No, she doesn't. She thinks you're perverted, but she doesn't hate you."

"That's helpful," Zelos replied sarcastically.

"Sorry."

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Zelos spoke.

"I'm kinda glad you know about it. It kinda helps, ya know?"

Lloyd smiled. "I'm glad too."

* * *

"It's a very lovely day," Regal commented.

"Yes. It is," Presea replied.

"Look at that sky!" Genis shouted, "I'm so happy to be outside right now!"

Regal turned to the side, noticing a man selling snow cones. He looked at Presea.

"It is hot out, would you like some?" he asked directing her attention to the vendor.

"I don't believe I have ever tried any. What is it?" she asked, a strand of pink hair falling in her face.

"It's ice that's sweet," said Genis, "and by the way Regal, thanks for offering me some."

"I was getting to you."

The trio walked over to the salesman.

"What can I getcha?" the old man asked.

"I'll have grape!" Genis said excitedly.

"What flavor would you like, Presea?" Regal asked, looking at her.

"Umm..." she began, looking at the different flavors, "cherry, please."

Regal, smiled, "I'll have the same."

The old man handed them the ice, and they walked away contentedly, eating it.

"This is quite good," Presea commented.

"I'm glad you like it," Regal replied.

"Iwikmeentoo," Genis said through a mouthful of grape-flavored ice.

"Huh?"

The half-elf swallowed.

"I said I like mine too."

"Oh," Regal laughed, "I'm pleased to hear it."

"AH!" Presea yelled as she accidentally dropped the treat she held in her hand. "Oh, no! I'm sorry."

"Please, do not apologize."

"But I- you bought it for me and I wasted it."

"It wasn't your fault," Regal said, facing Presea and handing her his ice, "Have mine. It's a good thing we both enjoy the same flavor."

"No, it's okay."

"I insist," he replied gently.

Presea looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly as Regal met her eyes.

"Not at all," he smiled back.

"Oh brother," Genis rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that night everyone assembled back at Zelos' mansion. The girls had retired to their room. Genis was the only guy currently in the guy's room. Kratos and Yuan were playing a game of chess, and Lloyd and Zelos were talking loudly, purposefully trying to throw off the two older men's concentration.

"And so then I said, 'Who are you to ask for my name?'" Lloyd said, practically yelling.

"No Way! You didn't! Lloyd that line is so corny!" Zelos replied at the same volume.

"Shut it Zelos, It's one of my trademarks!"

"Your trademarks are retarded. I guess that's not really surprising, since they are _your_ trademarks."

"Zel-" Lloyd began to really shout, but he was cut off by Yuan.

"For the love of mana and all that is holy will you shut up? We're trying to play a game here!"

Kratos looked over at the two boys.

"Yuan's losing," he explained with a grin. The blue-haired renegade glared at Kratos, while Lloyd and Zelos laughed.

"Alright," Lloyd said, "We'll go bug Genis then."

The pair walked up stairs and stopped in front of the room they would be sleeping in tonight. They opened the door to find Genis singing at the top of his lungs.

_(Genis)_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a Na-tur-al Wo-_

Lloyd closed the door quickly.

"I didn't just see that, did I?" he asked his companion.

"Back away slowly," Zelos said, following his own advice.

Lloyd and Zelos walked away from the door, trying to put the disturbing picture out of their minds. Zelos stopped in from of the banister. He threw his legs over it, sitting on it like a chair.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs," Lloyd said as he headed down.

At that moment the door to the girl's room opened and Sheena came out, closing it behind her.

"Are you stalking me Zelos?" she asked, seeing him sitting on the banister.

"Sheena, just because I'm sitting in front of your door late at night, it does not mean I'm stalking you. Maybe I'm stalking Raine."

Sheena laughed.

"I was kidding."

"Me too. You wanna sit?"

"Aren't you afraid you're gonna fall?"

"It doesn't really matter when you have wings."

"Oh yeah, I guess so. Well you have to catch me if I fall."

"Always," Zelos said looking behind him at the ninja.

Sheena stood, staring at him for a moment. She blinked and then grabbed Zelos' outstretched hand. He pulled her up beside him. She looked below her, her legs dangling.

"Wow, this is actually kinda fun," she grinned.

Zelos smiled at her. "Don't get mad at me for saying this, but that's a really cute smile."

"I guess I can't get mad when you say it like that."

"Sheena…"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier today: I'm sorry about what I said. It was stupid, I didn't mean it."

Sheena stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, say something," he said finally.

"It's just… I never thought you would… thank you Zelos."

He smiled, looking down at the floor below. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, until Sheena looked down and noticed that Zelos' hand was still enclosing her own. Suddenly, Sheena got down off the banister.

"Umm… goodnight," she said hurriedly as she went back into the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Zelos to wonder what he did wrong.

It was at this moment that Zelos once again felt the urge to sing.

_(Zelos)_

_I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my bread for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I hear love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I can't figure it out why I'm so_

At this point, Lloyd ran up the stairs and once again helped Zelos sing:

_(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) Got me feelin' it  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) I don't know what it is, but it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) Got me feelin' it  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

_Let me go baby  
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cause karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldn't happen to me  
Cause I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but I'm so_

_(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) Got me feelin' it  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) I don't know what it is, but it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) Got me feelin' it  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) Really feelin' it  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) Really feelin' it  
(Lloyd) Caught up  
(Zelos) I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

"Dammit! This is so lame. Why do I always get dragged into your stupid songs?" Lloyd yelled.

"Are you done?" Yuan's voice came from below them, "your little ditty's throwing off my concentration."

"Still losing," Kratos called.


	9. Kidnappings and infiltrations

**Chapter 9: Kidnappings and infiltrations**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or _'So Far Away'.

* * *

Lloyd stood outside an ornately carved wooden door in the town of Asgard. It was the door to a house that belonged to a man named Otholl Luthaine. Earlier that day, the grouped had visited the Sylph in the Balacruf Mausoleum, and were informed that the Ageless Wisdom had centuries ago been moved into the private collection of the Luthaine family, and that the family lived in Asgard. The Sylph, however, were not sure if the gem was still in the possession of said family, therefore, it was up to Lloyd and the rest to find out where the stone was now. They inquired around the town and found out that a man with the last name of Luthaine lived in Asgard, so they began there.

"How do we know this is even the right guy?" Genis had asked just moments ago.

"We don't," his sister replied, "that's why we are going to ask."

"Even if he is, how do we know he's just going to hand us a priceless heirloom passed down through generations? He won't be as easy as LeElla."

"That's probably true," Yuan said, agreeing with Sheena, "it's not like we are going to get lucky this time and get it handed to us just because the owner developed a crush on Kr-" Yuan stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his side which had been inflicted by the girl standing next to him.

"Heh, disregard that," he smirked, holding his side.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Lloyd asked, his normal confused expression playing on his face.

"Moving on," LeElla said quickly, "we won't know anything until we go to this guy's house and ask him, will we?"

"LeElla has a point," Raine said. "We will know when we get there. Lead the way Lloyd."

A few moments later, Lloyd was knocking on the door of the house they had been directed to by a towns person. It was not long before the door was answered by a young lady appareled in a maid's uniform.

"Are you here to see Mr. Luthaine?" she asked in an almost breathless way.

"Yes we are, but how did you-" Lloyd was cut off as the young maid grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him inside the house. The others looked at each other in puzzlement before shrugging their shoulders and entering the house after them. They now stood waiting for the maid who said she would tell Mr. Luthaine that they were here to see him. Lloyd stood by a fireplace angrily smoothing his suspenders.

"Well that was uncalled for," he grumbled.

At that moment an older man walked into the room. He was tall and gangly with gray hair and a salt and pepper mustache. He introduced himself as Otholl Luthaine.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

Just as Raine was about to answer, the maid that had answered the door spoke.

"Master? You mean you do not know them?"

"No Heidi, I do not," the gentlemen answered.

"Master, I thought you asked them to come here because-" Otholl Luthaine cut her off.

"No, Heidi, I did not ask these people to come here. I have never met them and I have no idea what they are doing here. Now," he continued, turning his attention to the confused group of people in front of him, "perhaps you would be good enough to explain the purpose of your visit."

Raine spoke up at once, to no one's surprise.

"Sir, we have a somewhat odd request to make of you. You see, we have been put under a sort of… curse, and we need four gems to undo it. One of them is an emerald we believe to be in your possession, the Ageless Wisdom. Have you heard of it?" Raine asked, deciding it was best to come straight to the point without divulging too much information to a stranger they knew nothing about.

"A curse?" the gentlemen asked in response.

"That's right," Yuan replied.

"You must be adventurous people."

"I suppose so," Raine replied curiously.

"Tell me, how are you at recovering lost items? More specifically, missing persons?" Otholl asked with a very dignified air.

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at, Mr. Luthaine," Raine said, regarding him with a skeptical stare.

"My wife has recently been kidnapped," he said this last word with great difficulty, as if he was trying very hard to hide the emotion it stirred in him.

"Kidnapped!" a mingle of flabbergasted voices repeated in almost perfect unison.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed simply, with the same restrained emotion in his voice.

"When?" Kratos asked with a politely urging tone.

"Just this morning. I went into her room to find it empty and torn apart. For the life of me I have no idea how no one heard such a struggle. They left this note," Otholl answered, handing the note to Raine. As she reached out to take it, the older man grabbed her hand with both his and looked pleadingly into her eyes, "please, find her. I will give you the stone, and whatever else you want, just find her."

"We will help you, but we only ask for the gem, nothing more."

Colette stepped over to the man and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We would help even if you had nothing to offer us."

"Rest assured," Regal said from the back of the room, "we will find the woman you love, and whoever took her will be made to pay for their sin."

"Thank you, thank you all," Otholl smiled weakly but gratefully, "I'm sorry, but I'm so tired, I have to rest. You may stay here as long as you like," he finished and walked out of the room, leaving the group alone.

"_We each seek something dear to us, perhaps we can exchange. If you want your wife back, she's well within your range. Give us the treasure we know you possess. The emerald that in a temple once use to rest. Come to us, we are not far away. We hide ourselves well, and you only have one day. A riddle we will give, and if you can solve it, you will find our lair and she will live. Provided you have what we want,"_ Raine read the letter aloud.

"What kind of fruitcake rhymes in a ransom note?" Sheena asked.

"Must be gay," Zelos replied.

"Holy mother! Mithos is back!" Lloyd cried.

"Calm down Lloyd, although Mithos did admittedly seem gay, the chances that he is our culprit are very slim," Kratos assured his overwrought son.

"He could just be a psycho," Genis suggested.

"Or gay," Zelos repeated.

"Or both," LeElla proffered.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Raine interjected.

"Right, so what is the riddle Raine?"

"Umm, let's see," she read aloud once again, "_The Monarch of the seas, navigated by stars over shimmering waters. When it sleeps, here is where is rests, motionless and anchored."_

"Monarch of the seas? That must be a ship!" Sheena cried excitedly.

"It's nice to see your body isn't the only part of you that is well endowed," Zelos smirked. As he realized what he said, his mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He had promised himself that he would no longer treat Sheena as he did his groupies. He wanted to treat her better; the way she deserved to be treated.

"Dammit," he slapped himself in the forehead, "Sheena, no wait Sheena- I, I…" he stuttered as Sheena drew closer to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Crap," he cried, running behind Kratos.

"What makes you think I'll protect you?"

"Come on man, you can take her," Zelos pleaded, but Kratos simply grinned mischievously and stepped to one side, allowing Sheena access to Zelos.

"You're quite right Sheena," Raine said, "It is a ship."

Sheena smiled at Raine, throwing away a rather large stick that had been offered to her by LeElla, and walking away from the heap on the ground that was Zelos.

"Sweet son of a-" Zelos practically whispered, "OW! It hurts… all over… someone… hold me."

Raine continued, with no regard for the wounded swordsman on the ground.

"Where does a ship sleep? A dock? A port?"

"How do we know which port?" Yuan asked.

"I suppose we'll have to check them all," Kratos guessed, "and we'll have to be quick about it. We only have a day."

"And the day started this morning," Presea added.

"We had better get a move on then," LeElla said, and the others agreed with her. They all began to walk out of the Luthaine household.

"No wait… can't… walk," came a voice from the corner. Zelos stood up slowly as the group exited. He started to follow, only to fall back to the ground with a thud.

"OUCH! Mommy!"

* * *

The group finally came to the last ships dock they could think of.

"This has to be it, and to think we were so close to it all the time. Why didn't we think of it first?" Colette asked.

"The Luin dock is very small; we thought it would be something bigger, more substantial, such as Thoda or Izold. Apparently we were incorrect in our assumptions," Regal explained.

"But the only boat here is the one that Lloyd and I saw when… no way!" Zelos gasped, looking over at Lloyd who for once understood.

"Bloody Pirates!" Lloyd yelled.

"Okay, what's our game plan?" Sheena asked excitedly.

"Slow down, we have not even established whether or not these are the kidnappers we are looking for," Kratos said knowingly.

"They have to be, we've looked everywhere else," Lloyd replied.

"But what we need to know is if Mrs. Luthaine is even here. They could be hiding her somewhere else."

"Lloyd, do you still have your pirate getup?" Kratos asked his son.

"Yeah, I do but what does that ma-" Lloyd stopped in mid-sentence, a sly smile spreading slowly across his lips, "you want me to infiltrate the pirate ship!"

He looked over at Zelos and they locked eyes, the same smile on each of their lips, "Arrgh!" they growled in unison.

"Must be a guy thing," Sheena said, Presea, Colette and LeElla nodding in agreement.

"Try a little boy thing," Yuan said insultingly.

"Aye, aye matey," Lloyd said, saluting his father.

"This is serious, Lloyd," his father reprimanded.

"Seriously sweet!"

"No I mean you have to try to take this seriously. It could be dangerous."

"I know, I know, will you please just let me bask in the glory of the situation for two seconds? Sheesh!"

"Alright, alright, let's do this!" Zelos urged.

* * *

Lloyd stood, now dressed in his pirate suit. He stood with his father a few feet away from the ship which they suspected the captive was aboard, along with her captives. The rest of the group was stationed around the dock, waiting for Lloyd to get his job done. Kratos looked at his son earnestly, almost unwilling to let him go.

"You are going to be careful aren't you?"

"Hey," Lloyd replied, smiling at his father, "It's me we're talking about."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You? Worried?"

"About you, yes, a day does not go by when a father doesn't worry about his son," Kratos said with a hint of emotion. Lloyd looked into his father's eyes with an overwhelming feeling of love and well-being. His father cared about him. Now he really knew it. Kratos laid a hand lovingly on his son's shoulder. "Especially with a son like you. I have a lot to be worrying about," Kratos said with a stonily straight face, a small smile slightly visible behind his eyes.

"Dad, did you just make a joke?" Lloyd ask, his head cocked to one side, eyebrow raised, smiling slyly.

"No."

The smile on Lloyd's face faded into a look of pure confusion as his father looked down on him, his face unreadable.

It was then that Lloyd heard his father laugh for the second time in his life.

"Dad! Come on!"

"Sorry Lloyd," Kratos said through continued laughter. "It was just too easy."

Lloyd sighed and turned to walk away from his father.

"I'm leaving now."

"Lloyd wait," Kratos said, grabbing Lloyd's arm.

"I know, I know, 'Lloyd, don't die'," he said in as deep of a voice as he could, trying to impersonate his father.

Kratos smiled at his son. "Right."

"I won't, Dad," Lloyd said walking away from his father toward the pirate ship.

"I love you, my son," Kratos whispered as he watched Lloyd board the ship.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Presea asked her blue-haired companion.

"He's Lloyd. He'll be fine," Regal assured her.

"Yes. He is strong."

"I'm sure there is no need for worry."

The two sat near the Inn, still within seeing distance of the ship. They had been chosen by Raine to take this position together. Raine and Sheena, who stated very firmly that she would not be paired up with Zelos, were stationed somewhere, near the fountain on the other side of the harbor, while Genis and a slightly disgruntled Zelos were keeping watch on a bridge not far from the ship itself. Yuan and LeElla were positioned on another bridge opposite the one Genis and Zelos were on, and when Kratos was done seeing that Lloyd got safely onto the boat, he met Colette who was waiting not far away.

"As long as we are waiting," Presea said, attempting to be conversational, "I believe we should engage in a form of idle chat."

"You mean we should have a conversation to pass the time?" Regal asked in an amused way.

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"Well, what shall we talk about?"

"I suppose we could discuss… life?"

"Life?"

"Yes. How do you feel your life is going?"

Regal Laughed. "Well, I suppose. It's just… different than I expected it to be."

"You expected to share it with Alicia," Presea guessed his meaning with a slight sadness in her voice.

"Yes."

Presea hated herself for being a little disappointed at hearing him say this. She was not being faithful to Alicia's memory. On the other hand, she wasn't being faithful to her heart. She was too confused to think about her predicament at the moment, so she cleared her mind of her thoughts as she listened to Regal continue to speak.

"But it is not only that I expected to be different. You see, when I joined Lloyd and vowed that I would help him stop Yggdrassil, I honestly did not believe I would make it through everything with my life. I didn't want to. Now I have my vengeance, I'm still alive, and everything has changed. I feel that I may finally be on the path to redemption."

Presea looked into Regal's eyes; she was utterly speechless. How could she respond to that? She looked away from him, wondering what to say, when she was startled by a low strong voice. It was Regal's, but it was somehow different. Was he singing? She looked back at him and saw that this was indeed so.

_So it's my turn_, Regal thought to himself as he sang:

_(Regal)_

_This is my life  
It's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me  
Cause I  
I must be sleeping_

_Now that we're here  
So Far Away  
All the struggle  
We thought was in vain  
All in the mistakes  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here, So Far Away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive  
I'm not ashamed  
To be the person that I am today_

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me  
Cause I  
I must be sleeping_

_Now that we're here  
So Far Away  
All the struggle  
We thought was in vain  
All in the mistakes  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here, So Far Away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive  
I'm not ashamed  
To be the person that I am today_

Presea continued to watch Regal in awe as he ceased singing. He turned his head to her, no emotion showing, but feeling a slight embarrassment.

"That was beautiful, Regal."

He smiled down on her, "Thank you, Presea."

They sat in silent contemplation for a moment before Regal spoke again.

"So," he laughed, "how do you feel your life is going?"


	10. A pirate's life for Lloyd

**Chapter 10: A pirate's life for Lloyd**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own TOS, _'Anyway', _or_ 'A Pirate's Life for me'.

* * *

Lloyd walked along the deck of the ship, the thud of his boots ringing as they hit the floor with each step he took. The ship was nearly devoid of any life. A few men shuffled to and fro aimlessly. "_All the pirates must be ashore, at the bar, drinking rum... cool," _Lloyd thought to himself. The few men that were still on board the ship looked up at Lloyd as he walked passed.

"Arrgh! What ye be lookin' at?" Lloyd growled.

One pirate stood up and walked forward until he stood directly in front of Lloyd. He was dressed in what looked to be various colored rags, a black sash tied firmly around his waist.

"I don recall seein' ye on board before," the pirate said skeptically.

"Thas 'cause I ain't been on board before," Lloyd replied.

"Then I think ye should be explainin' what it is exactly yer doin' on this ship," said the pirate, drawing closer to Lloyd.

"I 'ave a message fer the Cap'n," Lloyd said, using the excuse Raine, Kratos and Yuan had come up with before they sent Lloyd onto the ship.

Lloyd smiled to himself as the pirate looked down on him with an eyebrow raised. He thought he was doing a pretty good impersonation of a pirate, and there was no way he wouldn't fool the men before him.

"What tis it then, boy?"

"It's fer the Cap'n's ears only. I bring a message from my Cap'n, Cap'n Aifread."

"Aye, I know 'im," the pirate crossed his arm, much the same way Kratos did, Lloyd thought. He continued to look down at Lloyd with an eyebrow raised.

"Very well. The Cap'n's quarters are below; ya think ye can find 'em on yer own?"

Lloyd nodded and made his way below deck. He would not, however, head to the Captain's quarters; he would instead search for the missing Mrs. Luthaine.

"Okay, okay, if I were a pirate… wait a minute, I am a pirate!" Lloyd again took a minute to bask in the glory of the situation. He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself, "Anyway, where would I put a person I kidnapped?" Lloyd scratched his head in meditation. "Come on, Lloyd! It's not like you've never been captured before," he yelled at himself. It was then that the solution struck him. "Jail! When I get captured, I always get thrown in jail. But where would you put a jail on a boat?" Lloyd shrugged.

"It's called a brig mate," a voice came from behind him. Lloyd swiveled around and came face to face with the pirate he had encountered just days before. "but why would ye be lookin' fer that?" he asked as he tilted his head and gave Lloyd a sly, crooked smile, as if he secretly knew he had just beat Lloyd at a game of poker. His gold teeth reflected the minimal light that shown through the holes in the floorboards. Lloyd returned his smile, weakly.

"I thought the Cap'n's quarters might be near it," Lloyd said the first excuse that came into his head as he once again donned his pirate persona, "I 'ave a message fer 'im from Cap'n Aifread."

"Yer search ends here mate, I would be the very person yer lookin' for. I am the great Cap'n Joss Catfish," he said with great enthusiasm.

"Catfish?"

The Captain squinted his eyes and regarded Lloyd for a few seconds before answering.

"Aye Catfish. Perhaps I should just end at Joss when I introduce myself. Catfish is very disarming I'm afraid, it don really give the desired effect does it?"

"What be the desired effect, Sir?" Lloyd asked.

"To strike fear into the 'earts of men mate, thas what a pirate should do. I'm afraid Catfish detracts from that a bit don it? I am, in fact, considerin' what the changin' of my name might mean for my overall image. I believe, strongly, that it will inevitably be the correct course of action. I, 'owever, am still debatin' what the right name might be. I need somethin' that is innately and unequivocally pirate, but the 'arder I think about it, the further I get from an actual solution. Ye understand my dilemma don ye?"

Lloyd blinked several times.

"Never mind boy, what be the message then?"

Lloyd continued staring blankly at the Captain.

"Boy!"

"Huh?"

"Wait… I recognize ye. Yer that idiot from the other day who couldn' spell," Captain Catfish accused.

"N-no I'm not," Lloyd said nervously.

"Yes ye are," the Captain disagreed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes ye are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes ye are."

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'll prove it!"

"How?"

"Spell 'dictionary'."

Lloyd's mouth dropped.

"I-I… uh… D… uh… dammit!"

"Ha, ye are 'im! Thas not even a real eye patch is it?"

"A lot of pirates can't spell!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Instead of answering with a verbal refute, the Captain merely poked Lloyd hard in the eye with the eye patch covering it.

"OW! Dammit! What's wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

Captain Catfish laughed as he watched Lloyd double over a pull the eye patch off, rubbing his eye fiercely.

"Holy mother! I think it's bleeding!"

"I told ye it wasn' real!"

Lloyd looked up at the pirate with one very red eye. "_I'm in trouble now,"_ he thought to himself. He smiled sheepishly at the Captain before him. Thinking quickly, he drew his sword and used the hilt to hit the Captain in the head, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Heh," Lloyd laughed, "that's for giving me a headache from using too many big words!"

He put his sword away and searched the Captain's clothing for a key ring. When he found it, he began to run down through the hull of the ship, searching for the brig. He found a room with two large cells near the bottom of the ship, and in one, sat a woman curled on the floor.

"Mrs. Lutahine?" Lloyd asked softly.

The woman gasped and looked up. Her tear streaked face regarded Lloyd with apparent fear.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm her to help you. Your husband, Otholl, asked me to find you and bring you back to him."

"Otholl?"

"Yes," Lloyd said, reaching for the keys he had stolen from Captain Joss Catfish, "but we have to hurry." He walked over to the lock of the cell door and opened it. He walked in and knelt down on the floor next to the captive. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, her lips quivering. Lloyd laid a hand tenderly on the woman's shoulder.

"My name's Lloyd, what's yours?" he smiled.

"Lucinda," she answered softly.

"I'm gonna get you out of her, Lucinda."

Lloyd was shocked by two arms wrapping around his neck. She grabbed him with such force that he almost fell over. Lucinda began weeping on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Thank you," she cried, "thank you, Lloyd."

Lloyd felt a warm sense of accomplishment as he patted the older woman lightly on the back. He pulled her off of him gently and smiled into her face.

"Don't worry about."

"How heroic," came a now familiar voice from behind them. Lucinda screamed and Lloyd stood up quickly. " 'Sa shame getting' out's gonna be a bit more difficult than getting' in, boy!"

Lloyd felt a sharp pain as Captain Joss Catfish stabbed him in the arm.

* * *

"It's been too long."

"Kratos, give Lloyd a chance, he can do this, I know he can," Colette said determinedly.

"I don't doubt his ability to get the job done, what I doubt is whether we should have let him do it on his own. What if something went wrong? He has no backup, and we have no way of knowing what's going on in that ship."

"I'm worried too, but if we storm the ship and Mrs. Luthaine isn't on it, who knows what they would do to her. This is the only way."

"You think I don't know that?" Kratos said, voice raised.

Colette looked away from him, a bit hurt at his outburst.

"Colette, I apologize. I don't usually lose my temper."

"I know, Kratos, it's okay."

"Colette?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get to be so… optimistic?"

Colette pursed her lips in thought.

"I'm not really sure. My grandmother always told me, no matter how bad life is we have to live it anyway, so we might as well live it with a smile," Colette demonstrated by smiling widely at Kratos who looked toward the glistening water blankly and sighed. Colette wished she had somehow explained herself better. She tried to think of how she could. A sudden thought came to her, and she opened her mouth to voice it, but instead of speaking as she thought she would, she began to sing:

_(Colette)_

_You can spend your whole life building  
Something from nothin'  
One storm can come and blow it all away  
Build it anyway_

_You can chase a dream  
That seems so out of reach  
And you know it might never come your way  
Dream it anyway_

_The Goddess is great  
But sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
I do it anyway_

_This world's gone crazy  
It's hard to believe  
That tomorrow will be better than today  
Believe it anyway_

_You can love someone with all your heart  
For all the right reasons  
In a moment they can choose to walk away  
Love them anyway_

_The Goddess is great  
But sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
I do it anyway_

_You can pour your soul out singing  
A song you believe in  
That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang  
Sing it anyway  
Sing it anyway_

_I sing  
I dream  
I love  
Anyway_

"I see," Kratos said in reply.

Colette laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

"No!"

"Huh?"

Kratos stood up sharply, his eyes intently on the ship, holding his breath. Colette looked at him curiously before following his gaze. To her horror, she saw that the sails were up and the ship was pulling slowly out of port.

"Lloyd's still on that ship! Why is it leaving? Where's Lloyd?"

"Colette! We have to get on that ship," Kratos yelled as he ran toward it.

By this time the attention of the others in their various positions was also on the ship. Everyone ran to the same spot as the ship pulled out. Panic and confusion was written on each face.

"What's going on?" Raine asked.

"Forget the plan! We have to get on the ship!"

"Kratos, we know nothing about the situation, is it really wise to-"

"We don't have time to discuss it! I'm going, are you coming with me or not?"

Every eye was looking at Kratos in shock. No one had ever seen him lose his cool, and it was not an experience anyone enjoyed. He glared at Raine, his chest heaving heavily as he breathed rapidly due to frustration and confusion.

"Raine, I-"

"Wait, there he is!" Zelos yelled suddenly.

Everyone's attention was diverted to the deck of the ship. Lloyd had run onto it, followed by a woman. They watched as the pirates on deck drew their swords, Lloyd doing the same as he pushed the woman behind him. In seconds, a fight had begun, and Lloyd was clearly outnumbered. He turned his head for a second and seemed to yell something to the woman who immediately ran toward the side of the boat. Lloyd did his best to hold off the attack while the captive jumped overboard. Lloyd made his way toward the side as well, the pirates on his heels. He looked as if he turned to say something to them, slowly walking backwards, his sword still held in the ready position. The pirates advanced on him but were too late to stop him from jumping into the water.

"Someone get the girl," Kratos yelled as he himself jumped into the water after his son. He swam as quickly as he could, he had not yet seen Lloyd surface. He swam as fast as his body allowed him, no thoughts flowing through his head except one, over and over. He must get to Lloyd. He came upon the spot where he had seen Lloyd fall in. He searched frantically below him for any sign. Panic struck him, not allowing him to breathe. _"I can't lose him too," _he thought.

At that moment he heard a loud gasp. He looked behind him to see that Lloyd had found his way to the surface. He sighed audibly with relief.

"Lloyd!"

His son looked at him with wide eyes.

"_Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me,"_ he sang. "Whoo! That was something!" he floundered, trying to keep himself above water with some difficulty.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Kratos asked, his momentary relief fading quickly.

Lloyd began to laugh, uncontrollably.

"Nothing, daddy-O," he yelled, splashing water in Kratos' face before sinking back down into the water.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" Kratos yelled. Preparing to dive in after him. Before he could, however, his son surfaced once again.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho,"_ he continued to sing while flailing about in the water.

"Lloyd what is wrong with you? Never mind. Just come on. You obviously don't know how to swim very well," Kratos said as he pulled one of Lloyd's arms over his shoulders, and proceeded to drag Lloyd as he swam.

"Ha! I can swim! Come on, Dad, sing with me: _'We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho!"_

"I'd really rather not, Lloyd. Why are you acting so strangely?"

"I'm not strange. Strange, strange, strange."

"Oh, right, my mistake."

_"'Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack._' Hey Dad? Wanna know somethin' funny?" Lloyd asked in an unusually loud voice, "I have no idea what any of those words mean! Ha! _'Drink up me hearties yo ho!'"_

"Lloyd? Are you…"

"Look! There's Yuan! Yuan! Arrgh! Do you wanna sing? I'll teach you a song! It goes: _'Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack, drink up me hearties yo ho!'"_

"What in the name of the spirits is wrong with your son?" Yuan asked as he pulled Lloyd out of the water and then helped Kratos onto the dock.

"They stabbed him," said a voice unfamiliar to all except Lloyd, "he was in a lot of pain. They poured rum down his throat to help… so he would stop aggravating the Captain."

"Lucinda! Guys, guys, this is Lucinda," Lloyd said as he staggered toward her, "she taught me the song. _'Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me.'_ Ha! It's awesome!"

"No way! Lloyd's bombed! No fair! I should have been the pirate!" Zelos whined.

"It wasn't his fault!" Lucinda cried.

"We know," Kratos answered, breathing heavily. "It's okay; I'll take care of him, the rest of you, get Mrs. Luthaine home."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Wait, I want to thank Lloyd. If it wasn't for his bravery, I might not have ever seen my Otholl again."

"Good luck," Genis said sarcastically as he watched Lloyd staring up at the sky with his mouth hanging open.

"It's so… big! Oo, a birdie, hello birdie!" Zelos began to laugh hysterically until he was slapped by Sheena.

"Lloyd?" Lucinda prompted.

He swirled around, almost losing his footing. "Yup, Luce?"

"I want to thank you, Lloyd, you saved my life."

"No! No, you… you saved my life," Lloyd replied, his voice quivering a bit. He advanced toward her and put both his hands on her shoulders. "You saved my life!"

He brought his face close to hers and looked intently into her eyes.

_"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me hearites yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_ With this Lloyd fell to the ground. "I'm okay," he laughed.

"Maybe you should thank him when he's sober," Yuan suggested.

Lucinda simply nodded.

"Alright, you had better head to Asgard. I'll take Lloyd back to my house and take care of him," Kratos directed.

"Should any of us go after the ship?" Regal asked.

Kratos gazed toward the horizon, where he saw the last glimpse of the ship as it sailed away; it's white sails striking a contrast to the pink and orange of the clouds as the sun set.

"No, it's no use," he sighed, "we have more important things to take care of."

The group headed toward the town entrance, leaving Lloyd and Kratos on the dock. Kratos looked down at his son, who was still lying on the ground. Lloyd squinted up into his father's eyes.

"Come on dad, you've gotta sing! _'We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves, drink up me hearties yo ho, we're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs -'"_

_"Drink up me hearties yo ho,"_ Kratos sang in half-hearted tone to appease his son.

"Ha! Dad! You can sing!" Lloyd again began laughing uncontrollably as he rolled around on the ground. Kratos stooped to the ground and once again pulled Lloyd's arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a standing position.

"Get up you drunken fool," Kratos said lovingly.

"Dad sang, dad sang!"

"Hmph. Don't even think about spreading it around."

_"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me," _Lloyd continued to sing as they walked through the crowd toward Kratos' house. The people stared at the rather strange sight. "_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, drink up me hearties yo ho, aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads -'"_

Lloyd turned his head toward his father with difficulty.

"Dad, do you love me?"

"Yes, Lloyd."

"Really?"

"Yes, Lloyd."

"Even though I'm a rum-pot pirate scallywag mangy cur?"

"…Yes, Lloyd."

"Sweet! I love you too dad!"

"I know, Lloyd."

_"Drink up me hearties, yo ho, yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me."_

After a few moments of silence, Kratos turned his head toward his son.

"Is that the end?"

"Yup, that's all. But I can always start over."

"Oh no that's really not-"

_"We pillage, we plunder,"_ Lloyd sang, beginning the song once again.

"What have I done?" Kratos said, wishing he had a free hand to smack himself in the head with.

* * *

Lloyd was finally asleep after countless rounds of _'A pirate's life for me'_. Kratos sighed as he sat down next to him, watching his sleeping form. He thought back to not long ago; in the water. He had been so frantic, thinking his beloved son was drowning. He laid a hand on Lloyd's head.

"I thought I'd lost you. What would I have done? What would I have done?" he whispered.

Kratos practically jumped as he heard a small creak below him. _"Everyone must be back,"_ he thought to himself. As headed toward the stairs, making his way down to greet the group, something caught his eye out the window as he passed it. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked out. There at the dock was a ship; _the_ ship.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kratos did not get a chance to see who the intruders were. Something hit him hard in the head and he passed out. He awoke to a searing pain in his head, not knowing how long he had been unconscious.

"Lloyd!"

He looked over to the bed where Lloyd had fallen asleep; _empty_.

"No! No! No!" Kratos yelled, complete fear flowing through his body like the blood in his veins. He ran down the stairs and tore out of the house, almost colliding with LeElla.

"Kratos! What's wrong?" he heard someone yell as he ran as fast as he could toward the dock. He ran and ran, trying to blink tears away. This was no time for that. If he didn't hurry, the ship would be… gone.

"No," Kratos whispered as he reached the dock. The ship wasn't there. He searched the horizon frantically. Nothing. He sank to his knees on the dock, abject desolation creating emptiness inside him that he hadn't felt since he lost Anna. The ship was gone, as was the only thing he truly cared about in the world.


	11. Making it through the night

**Chapter 11: Making it through the night**

* * *

_Disclaimer: No no no no no! I don't own TOS. I also don't own _'Wake me up'_ or '_Come Home'.

* * *

"Why is this even under negotiation, Raine?" Kratos asked with his arms folded tightly over his chest.

Raine inhaled slowly, in an effort to keep her emotions under control.

"Kratos, we all care as much about getting Lloyd back as you do, but we are not going to get anywhere by blindly searching the entire continent."

"That is not what I'm suggesting."

"Then what are you suggesting? We don't even know what direction to follow, the ship vanished!"

After the initial shock that came when everyone discovered Lloyd's abduction, Kratos, Regal, Zelos, and Yuan went after the ship on rheairds, only to find that the ship was nowhere to be found. It had literally vanished into thin air, taking a piece of the hope that belonged to those who loved Lloyd with it.

Kratos clenched his jaw tightly and drew in a quick, deep breath. His face was stony, but in his eyes there was a detectable vulnerability that he could not keep from showing through. He was becoming aware that his ability to hide his emotions and thoughts was slowly slipping away from him.

"I… I don't know what to do," he said softly.

"Kratos…" Raine whispered his name and reached out to touch him consolingly.

"I'm fine," he said sharply, backing away from the extended hand.

If the half-elf was hurt by this action she did not allow herself to show it. She simply placed her hand back in its place at her side.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I really don't think we can do anything more tonight. The only plan of action I can see is to question the town's people about the men who have taken Lloyd. Odds are someone knows something about them. But, I'm afraid it's too late to do that tonight," Yuan said in a flat and logical tone.

Without a word Kratos pushed passed everyone and walked slowly up the stairs.

"He's taking it pretty hard," Zelos commented once it was clear that Kratos was out of earshot.

"How exactly do you expect him to take it?" Sheena asked sharply.

"I don't know. It's just… he's Kratos. And I don't know about you guys but there's not a doubt in my mind that we are going to get Lloyd back."

"Zelos is right," Colette stated firmly, "we are going to get Lloyd back no matter what it takes."

"I think we should all try to get some sleep," Raine said.

"We'll find a place to sleep down here. I think Kratos needs time alone," Regal suggested, and the rest of the men agreed.

The girls, with the exception of Raine made their way up the stairs to Lloyd's room.

"Weren't you the one who suggested we all got some sleep?" Yuan asked Raine as she began to walk out the front door.

"I'll only be a few minutes. I just need…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure. Time I guess: a little time to think."

Yuan sighed as he watched Raine slip sadly out of the house.

* * *

She walked aimlessly until she found herself at the sparkling fountain. The moonlight illuminated her silver hair as it beamed brightly down upon her. She watched the trickling water as it fell, careful not to get too close. Everything around her moved as if it were in slow motion; a striking contrast to the many different thoughts that were racing at the speed of light in her calculating mind.

Raine had never been one to let emotion get the best of her. In fact, she thought of it as a hindrance; it's only purpose being to cloud judgment, which in itself was a frightening thought for her to grasp. In this situation, however, she was having a difficult time keeping emotion out of the equation. Seeing the pain that Lloyd's abduction was causing in others was enough to make it very difficult for her, but knowing that she could do nothing to relieve their suffering was almost more than she could bear. She brushed her fingers across her lips, staring hopelessly into the fountain.

"Are you in love with him?" a voice came from behind her, startling her.

She turned to she Yuan looking at her intently.

"What?"

"I'm asking, if you are in love with Kratos," he clarified needlessly. Raine had known exactly who he was talking about.

"No. Not exactly," she replied, and upon seeing Yuan's raised eyebrow she continued, "it's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"I do love him, but not in the way you think. Early on, I could sense that he was unhappy, but I never understood why. Now that I know I feel like I need to help him. We are… similar I guess. I know what it must be like for him to feel things, but at the same time, feel like you need to mask them."

Yuan stared at her quietly, with a blank expression. Raine averted her eyes, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know it sounds stupid. It must be difficult to unders-"

"No," Yuan cut in, "I think empathy is an admirable quality. You don't have to be ashamed that you possess it."

Raine smiled half-heatedly in response.

"I feel so powerless," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Before she knew it she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and though Yuan did not say a word, Raine felt the comfort he was trying to convey.

"I just wish this could all be over."

"You know we'll get him back, Raine."

Raine felt the overwhelming urge and heard her voice as it rang around her, conveying through song her hopeless desire.

_(Raine)_

_Wake me up when it's over,  
Wake me up when it's done,  
When I don't feel so cold and empty,  
Wake me up._

_Wake me up when the skies are clearing,  
When the water is still,  
'Cause I will not watch the ships sail away so,  
Please say you will._

_If it were any other day,  
This wouldn't get the best of me._

_But today I'm not so strong,  
So lay me down with a sad song,  
And when it stops then you know I've been,  
Gone too long._

_But don't shake me awake,  
Don't bend me or I will break,  
Come find me somewhere between my dreams,  
With the sun on my face._

_I will still feel it later on,  
But for now I'd rather be asleep._

After a momentary awkward silence following Raine's outburst of song, Yuan spoke.

"Raine… I'm so sorry."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not really sure. It seemed like an appropriate response."

Raine squinted her eyes in a scrutinizing stare. A moment ago she had believed Yuan to be a genuinely caring person. It was a thought which, until this point in time would have been impossible to believe. She was now unsure whether she had been too quick to make that assumption. Yuan, she decided, was a difficult individual to understand, and if there was ever a person who disliked being unable to understand something, it was Raine.

"Raine, I didn't mean… I'm not good at…" Yuan stammered, seemingly unable to construct a thought.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Yuan," she responded, wishing fervently that he would.

"I don't generally put myself in this kind of a position. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"I don't follow. What 'kind of position' are you talking about?"

Yuan cringed, realizing that he had just put himself in an even worse position.

"Okay, I didn't mean that the way that it sounded," he said quickly trying to recover.

"How did you mean it?"

Yuan opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but not being able to find the right words, he shut it. He wondered why it was that he still stood standing in front of Raine and her penetrating gaze. Under any other circumstances he would have walked away, in fact, he probably never would have been where he now found himself in the first place. He could not understand his actions. It was out of character for him and he knew it. But Yuan could not bring himself to walk away. Outside of Kratos, he found that Raine's was the opinion that he valued most. When this had become the case, he was not sure, but he highly respected her, and he did not want her to think badly of him.

"The truth is I'm not sure why I followed you. I guess... I just wanted to see that you were okay."

Raine's glare softened. Though she did not fully understand Yuan, she found that she did not distrust him as she used to.

"I suppose I should thank you," she said softly.

"You can thank me by going to sleep," Yuan responded flatly.

Raine smiled and began to walk passed him in quiet obedience. She turned to face him when she noticed that he was not following her.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Yuan watched until Raine was no longer in his line of sight. When she was gone he turned back to the fountain, lost in thought.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Who let you hold that?" Sheena asked as she stared at the princess cut emerald in Zelos' hand. They had received the Ageless Wisdom, as promised once Lucinda was returned.

Being unable to sleep, Zelos had found himself knocking on the door of the room the girl's shared. He was received graciously, for no one seemed to be in a sleeping mood.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that anyone-"

"You stole it off of Regal while he was sleeping didn't you?" Sheena interrupted.

"Yep, pretty much."

"To think… everything that has happened to us—to Lloyd, was because of that," Colette commented, looking at the jewel sadly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we needed it to remove the curse, I think I would chuck it out of the window," Zelos responded.

"Greed," Presea said after a moment of silence, "can be a powerful motivator."

"Man! I used to think pirates were so cool."

"Don't beat yourself up, Zelos," Colette consoled, placing a gentle hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"What I wouldn't give to have Lloyd here right now," Sheena smiled, "I even miss his stupid catch-phrases."

"'Give me your name and I'll give you mine,'" Zelos said, in an impression of Lloyd, causing everyone to laugh.

"I think what I miss the most is the way he use to rub the back of his neck when he was nervous," Colette said softly.

"He did do that didn't he?" Zelos remembered.

"I miss the smile on his face after he had just used a successful attack," Presea reflected.

"He looked so happy, it almost made him look goofy," said Sheena.

"Lloyd... hold on. We're comin' for ya man," Zelos whispered, barely audible.

Reflecting on Lloyd caused and emotion in the group that could not be ignored. One by one they lifted their voices in song.

_(Colette)  
Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you..._

_(Colette, Zelos, Presea, Sheena)_  
_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_

_(Colette)  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

_(Sheena)_  
_I get lost in the beauty_  
_Of everything I see_  
_The world ain't as half as bad_  
_As they paint it to be_  
_If all the sons_  
_If all the daughters_  
_Stopped to take it in_  
_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_  
_It might start now yeah_  
_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_  
_Until then_

_(Colette, Zelos, Presea, Sheena)_  
_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_

_(Colette)  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

_(Zelos, Presea)_  
_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_So hear this now_

_(Colette, Zelos, Presea, Sheena)_  
_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_

_(Colette)  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home _

"We're going to bring you home, Lloyd," Colette finished, her words disappearing into the void.

* * *

Lloyd awoke on the cold floor of a jail cell. His hand went straight to his head as he felt a sharp overwhelming pain. It took a minute for him to begin registering his surroundings. The floor he was lying on was wet, and the iron bars that held him were rusty. When Lloyd stood up, he was forced to lean against them, overcome by dizziness. _Where am I?_ He wondered.

Lloyd saw that his right arm was covered in drying blood. All at once the pain came back to him, as did the memories of the previous night. The last thing he had remembered was seeing his father kneeling by his bed. Much of what had happened was blurry, but he distinctly remembered a feeling of safety just before he nodded off completely. _What happened? How did I end up here?_

At that moment, a short man with a black bandanna covering his head, and a silver earing walked into the room.

"Ah, so yer awake are ya?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"That be none of yer concern, boy," the pirate said curtly before exiting the same door which he entered.

"Wait!" Lloyd yelled, "Where are you going? Where am I?"

"You're at the secret lair," came a strangely high-pitched voice from the shadows, "but I guess for you, it's more like… _hell."_

_"_Okay seriously, if you're trying to be creepy, it's not working. What are you, an 8-year-old-girl?" Lloyd asked, holding back a laugh.

"It's not funny; I can't help the way I talk!"

Lloyd snickered.

"Stop it!"

"Come into the light were I can see you," Lloyd prompted.

"No," was the answer.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"...You are an 8-year-old-girl aren't you?" Lloyd asked, beginning to feel irritated.

"No! Shut up!" the voice retaliated.

Lloyd watched as a slim figure crept out of its dark hiding place. When the light shone on his face, Lloyd could that the figure with the high-pitched voice was several inches shorter than him, and was wearing long brown shorts and a multi-colored tunic. His hair was shaggy and reddish.

"I'm twelve, and I'm a boy!" the young man yelled defensively, straightening a pair of glasses that hid his pale blue eyes.

"My mistake," Lloyd apologized.

"The name's Snoops," the boy said, folding his arms and cocking his head importantly, "and I'm the Captain's son."


	12. The rescue begins

**Chapter 12: The rescue begins**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and I know I never will. Excuse me while I weep. I also don't own _'In My Arms'.

* * *

"Well Snoops, I don't suppose you'd be willing to get the key to this cell, unlock the door, and sneak me out of here would you?" Lloyd asked his new acquaintance with a cheesy grin.

"Ha! Very funny!"

"So why is it that you're here?"

"This is where I live, stupid."

"No, I mean why are you here in this room talking to me, stupid!" Lloyd spat back at the young boy.

"Oh," Snoops replied, casting his eyes downward, "I was curious. I overheard my father talking about the 'idiot boy' he'd captured, and I wanted to see for myself. I haven't seen another kid in a long time."

Lloyd felt a pang of guilt. The boy looked so sad as he said those last few words, and Lloyd could not help but feel sorry for him. He realized that living in a pirate's hideout as a child would probably get rather lonely after a while. And since Lloyd did not see the boy on board the ship when he was on it, he assumed that Snoops was not allowed to join his father on voyages.

"Well?" Lloyd asked.

"Well what?"

"What do you think… now that you've seen me and all?"

Snoops shrugged his shoulders and pushed his glasses further up the brim of his nose. "You seem alright… for an idiot."

Lloyd laughed. "Thanks kid."

"Ronald! What're ye doin' in 'ere boy?"

Lloyd recognized the voice at once. It sent hot waves of anger coursing through his body. He turned to glare at the man who had recently stabbed him as Captain Joss walked into the room.

"D-Dad. I-I, um…"

"I told ye to stay in yer room boy," the captain yelled, grabbing the boy roughly by the arm. Lloyd's heart went out to the boy as he met his imploring gaze just before he was dragged away by his father, but he could only watch helplessly as Snoops was forcibly removed from the room. A few moments later, the captain reentered the room. He stood directly in front of Lloyd with a sickening smile that caused Lloyd's blood to boil.

"I know what yer thinkin' boy," he hissed with obvious contempt.

"Oh, I doubt it," Lloyd retorted in a similar tone.

"Yer thinkin', 'If only these bars weren't here I'd slit yer throat.' M'right, ain't I, boy?"

Lloyd didn't answer. He merely gripped the cold iron bars hard between his fingers as he stared, defiantly back at the captain.

"Ha!" the pirate laughed, "ye don 'ave to answer me, boy, I can see it in yer eyes."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lloyd replied, unblinking, "but I'm not anything like you."

"Oh, I think y'ar. But we're never goin' to get the chance ta find out. I ain't makin' the same mistake twice. Yer never leaving this cell alive."

"Then why didn't you just kill me? Why bring me all the way here?"

"Yer lil friends are now in possession of somethin' that I want. I plan on usin' ye, the same way I used that old woman. 'Cept, even if they do cooperate, yer still gonna die."

Lloyd gripped the bars even harder, his knuckles turning white. He stared into the captain's face with his teeth clenched. Then, suddenly, he began to laugh bitterly. Captain Joss could only look at him, confused.

"Ye find dyin' funny, boy?"

"I'm not going to die… but you might."

It was the captain's turn to laugh.

"My friends won't give up looking for me. And they'll find me; I have no doubt about that."

"Well… maybe I should kill ye now then," Captain Joss replied in a dangerous voice. He smiled triumphantly at Lloyd, who only continued to glare.

"Cap'n. We, er, 'ave a situation that requires yer attention," said a pirate Lloyd didn't recognize as he entered the room. The Captain cast one last threatening look at Lloyd before following the unknown pirate.

Lloyd grunted in anger, punching the bar he was holding onto. The way the Pirate Captain used innocent people as a means to an end filled Lloyd with rage. It was unfair and unjust, and Lloyd could not stand injustice.

"I know," said a familiar voice from the shadows, "I hate him too."

"Snoops, how did you-? I thought your dad took you out of here?"

"He did," the boy said, once again walking into the light. "They call me 'Snoops' for a reason, you know."

"Funny, I thought they called you, Ronald."

"Only my dad calls me that! I hate that name, just like I hate him!"

Lloyd could see that he had hit upon a touchy subject. He decided to change it.

"So Snoops… you seem like a handy guy to have around. Pretty sneaky."

"You have no idea how handy I am," Snoops said, smiling slyly.

"Really? Why don't you show me then?" Lloyd prompted.

"Will this do?" Snoops asked, taking out a large silver key ring with several shiny keys attached. Lloyd gasped when he saw what the boy was holding.

"It just might," he grinned.

* * *

The sun had risen, it was now morning. Everyone anxiously stood downstairs, all ready and waiting to start the day's inquest of any villagers that might know something about the mysterious pirate ship that had recently been docked in the small harbor.

Not one of the members of the group had much luck sleeping during the previous night, and so it was that everyone was present with the exception of Kratos. Colette had volunteered to check on him. To everyone's surprise she came running down the stairs.

"Kratos is gone!"

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Zelos asked Colette who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs with a panic-stricken look on her face.

"He's not in his room, and the window was open. He's gone!"

"He's probably been gone all night. There would been no point in waiting until morning to run away when he knew we were planning on starting first thing in the morning," Yuan observed.

"Where could he possibly have gone? He didn't know any more than we did… did he?" Sheena asked.

"Well, he didn't last night. If he had he wouldn't have hidden it from us. I think the only logical thing to do would be to follow our original plan. Chances are if we find Lloyd, we find Kratos. And we should hurry, who knows what he got himself into blindly rushing off like that. It's quite possible that two lives we hold dear are now in danger," Raine said in such a way that showed she was half-frustrated and half-concerned.

Everyone agreed with Raine and split up to question villagers about the pirates who had kidnapped Lucinda, and now Lloyd. For what seemed like hours, no one had any luck. Either no one knew anything, or they were pretending to know nothing. Exhausted and frustrated, Sheena sat down on a bench, beginning to feel quite hopeless. She had tried very hard to keep it all together, and she was doing a good job, telling herself that without a doubt, Zelos was right, they _would_ find Lloyd. But now that Kratos had gone off, and they weren't getting anywhere with the villagers, she was beginning to feel her faith wavering slowly. She breathed in deeply, shrinking within herself, all the negative feelings she was trying to suppress rising to the surface all at once. She lost the fight against herself and slowly began to shed tears.

"Sheena, are you crying?" a voice asked her tenderly.

Sheena hid her face hurriedly, having no desire for anyone to see her crying, especially not Zelos.

"Of course not," she lied, trying to sound convincing.

"You don't have to be afraid to let me see you cry, Sheena," Zelos replied, almost imploringly.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she replied softly.

"Then don't lie to me."

Sheena looked at him, pleading with her eyes, although she didn't know what she wanted from him. She did not want to appear vulnerable to anyone, but today she knew that she couldn't help it. It was obvious that Zelos already knew there was something wrong, and she knew it was futile to try and convince him otherwise. Normally she would never have wanted any attempt at comfort from him, but at this particular time, she found herself, almost wishing for it. Silently, she wondered why that was.

The way Sheena looked at him made Zelos' heart ache. He had already come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Sheena, although he almost hated the thought. He knew that she would never return his feelings, and what he found himself going through was nothing less than utter agony every time she looked at him. But he could not ignore the fact that she was in pain. To see her this way made him yearn to protect her, to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. But he stood in reluctance, waiting for a sign from her that would tell him such an action was okay.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sheena said slowly.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I didn't know what else to say."

"Do you… wanna talk," Zelos asked hesitantly.

"No, not really," Sheena replied slowly.

Zelos was struck. He took Sheena's reply as confirmation that Sheena hated him. He wondered whether she would have said no to anyone else. He sighed sadly and turned to walk away. Sheena watched him, trying to hold herself back from calling out, asking him not to leave. _Why do I want him to stay? _She asked herself. Sheena winced and decided to give in.

"Wait Zelos."

He turned to look at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Don't go?" she asked.

Zelos smiled slightly at her. Slowly, he walked towards her, bringing a small sense of relief to both himself, and Sheena with every step. He stopped at her side, still reluctant to sit down beside her, not wanting to do anything that would make Sheena uncomfortable. Sensing this, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him down into a sitting position. He situated himself awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that he was overjoyed that Sheena wanted him near her.

Sheena remained silent, staring ahead of her, aware of an inability to voice her thoughts, jumbled as they were. Zelos was facing a similar dilemma, unable to think of a word of comfort. He was not even sure if Sheena wanted that from him. She only asked him to stay, not to speak. He decided to remain sitting quietly by her side, hoping that was what she needed from him.

Sheena could no longer remain silent. One question found its way out of her mouth. It was the question that had been on her mind ever since Lloyd was found missing and now even more so since Kratos was gone. It was the question that caused her to lose control of herself moments ago. It was a question of which she was afraid to hear the answer, but she could not help asking.

"What if something happens to them before we get there, Zelos? What if we can't stop them from getting hurt?"

"Sheena… you know they can both take care of themselves."

"I know, but…"

"I know," was all Zelos could say. He had not allowed himself to ask that question, because he didn't want to think about the answer.

Sheena shuddered slightly, tears forming in her eyes once again. Zelos watched her; the loose strands of her hair gently moving with the soft wind. She looked so beautifully sad, and it was killing him. He could no longer stop himself from pulling her into an embrace. He held her tightly, his face touching the top of her head. He felt a strange sensation he could not ever remember feeling before. It was an exquisite pain mingled with an unimaginable happiness. Both feelings together were so intense that Zelos was hardly able to contain himself. He felt that he either needed to cry or burst out in laughter. He did neither, he only held the girl in his arms tighter.

Despite her surprise, or perhaps because of it, Sheena found that she could no longer hold back her tears. She let them fall freely as she laid her head on Zelos' shoulder. She clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him still closer, trying to grasp hold of any bit of comfort she could find, and keep it forever. As they sat there holding each other, Sheena heard Zelos' voice singing softly to her, not much louder than a whisper.

_(Zelos)_

_Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

Sheena raised her tearful eyes to meet his when he finished. His deep blue gaze searched her soul, as if asking for permission. She caught her breath, suddenly freezing like a statue. Their faces were so close that they could the warmth resonating from their skin. Sheena made a small sound, trying to find her voice and failing. She didn't know what she would have said anyway, her mind was completely blank. An instant felt like an eternity as they stared at one another.

"You're so beautiful," Zelos whispered softly.

Sheena could only answer by saying his name in a sigh. She was unaware that her finger had found its way around a piece of his hair, and she twirled it nervously. Zelos smiled and brought his lips closer to hers. Sheena closed her eyes in expectation.

But nothing happened. The kiss was stopped before it began by an excited voice at their side.

"Guys! Yuan's grilling someone who knows something about the ship!" Genis yelled.

Both Sheena and Zelos sprang up quickly, and without so much as a look at the other, they ran in the direction in which Genis' voice had come.

When they reached the spot where everyone else was they saw that 'grilling' was perhaps, an understatement. Yuan had a man pinned against the wall of the Inn with his sword at his throat. The man in question looked as if he was a pirate himself, with the exception of an accent. He wore an eye patch, torn clothes, and a smirk on his lips, despite the fact that his life was being threatened.

"You'll never find it," the unknown man said.

"I'm aware of that, that's why you're going to tell me where it is," Yuan said in a dangerous voice, pressing down harder.

The man only laughed.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me anyway. I'm not afraid of you. You need me."

"Yuan," Raine said, laying her hand on his shoulder, "perhaps it will be more fruitful to offer the man some… incentive."

"Very well," Yuan replied, dropping his sword at his side and glaring at the man before slowly backing away.

"How much?" Raine asked.

The man looked thoughtful. "50,000 gald."

"What! That's outra-"

"It's okay Genis," his sister said softly. She handed the man the amount of gald he had stipulated. It was accepted with eagerness.

"The information," Yuan suggested impatiently.

The man smiled and began to speak. "The _Raven Wave_, that would be the ship's name, is blessed by a magic spell that allows it to disappear entirely. That's why you lost it last night. Fortunately I know that the captain has a secret hideout not far from here. It's deep within a rather large cave. I'll give you the exact directions," he said, and proceeded to do just that. Raine took them down and the group began to walk away.

"By the way," the man yelled after them, "be sure to say hello to your friend for me. Between the two of you I'm 100,000 gald richer."

"Kratos," Zelos said lightly.

"I would have been willing to give you that much alone. Too bad… you could have been 150,000 gald richer," Raine smirked before turning to walk away.

"He could be there now," Zelos observed.

"Yes," Colette agreed, "we have to hurry."

"Something's bothering me though," Genis said, "I don't buy that story about the ship being blessed, but it did disappear. How could it have possibly done that?"

"Perhaps it's some form of lost magitechnology that the pirates were able to preserve," Regal suggested.

"I suppose that is a possibility," Raine said thoughtfully.

"We can worry about that later," Sheena interrupted, "right now we have a job to do."

Without another word, the group set out for the hidden cave with nothing on their minds except the rescue of their two companions.

* * *

Kratos moved silently and cautiously across the wet cave floor, following the sound of low voices that were filtering through the air. He walked slowly with his eyes alert and his hand grasping the hilt of his sword. It was difficult for him to stay focused while he was striving to push the many horrible thoughts out of his mind. Thoughts about what Lloyd may be going through at this very moment.

As he slowly walked on, the voices grew louder. He could hear the occasional word, such as 'no worries' and 'the Capitan'. He inched closer, coming to a fork in the cave revealing two paths. With his back against the wall, he peered around one of the paths and saw the two people that the voices belonged to. They were standing in the middle of an otherwise empty room, one leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, and the other sitting on a rock. Kratos turned his head back around and listened to the conversation.

"But how are we going to get the stone if we don't contact them at all?"

"The Captain seems to think that they'll come to us."

"So then we have to be ready."

"Yes. We're taking extra precautions. There is no way a large group of people could enter this cave without our knowing it. And when they get here, we'll pretend to be willing to trade the stone for the boy."

"Pretend?"

"Yes. The captain plans to murder the boy right before their eyes."

He could hear the men snickering. Kratos clenched his jaw tightly, suppressing an outburst of rage. At least this meant that Lloyd was still alive, and they were planning to keep him alive, at least until they had the Ageless Wisdom. Kratos had to move quickly. He stepped lightly, making his way down the opposite path. He was not far in when he began to hear voices and rushed footsteps. Quickly he hid himself behind a rock.

"So wha's this damned situation tha's so urgent?" Kratos heard a gruff voice ask.

"Well Cap'n, it's tha-"

"Well spit it out," the captain replied impatiently.

"The keys ta the cell are missin', sir," the other voice said quickly and nervously.

"WHAT!"

At this time the two men had passed the rock behind which Kratos hid. He could see them clearly. The one that had been identified as the captain rounded on the other, grabbing him by the throat. Kratos saw his chance and took it. Without a sound he slid passed the rock and continued down the path. He saw a flickering light that he assumed belong to a room, and he walked towards it.

"Shh! What do you wanna do, let everyone know what we're doing?" asked a voice coming from the room.

"Well you're the one that dropped the keys in the first place."

Kratos' heart leapt. He recognized the second voice. How could he not? It belonged to his beloved son. Without another thought he rushed toward the room, not breathing the entire way.

"Lloyd." He said his son's name softly as he entered the doorway.

Kratos barley noticed the other boy, kneeling down next to the cell, reaching for a set of keys. They boy looked up when he heard Kratos speak. Lloyd was looking down at the younger boy with a frustrated look on his face. A look which vanished as he heard his name being called by his father.

"Dad!" he said excitedly.

Father and son stared at one another with a look that said everything words could not say. Relief, joy, and love were written on each face.

"See," Lloyd said with a smile, "I told you I wouldn't die."

In spite of himself, Kratos could not help but laugh.


	13. The Exhale

**Chapter 13: The Exhale**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own. I'm not cool like that._

* * *

Three shadowy figures crept quietly through a dark passageway. It was dank and cold, and water was leaking slowly down the walls. Snoops had called it his secret passageway. He led Lloyd and Kratos through it when he realized that his father had found out the keys to the cell in which Lloyd was being held were now missing. Everyone knew that by now Captain Joss must have found out that Lloyd had escaped and would be searching for him frantically. He might even realize that it was his son who had helped Lloyd escape; something that Snoops feared. No one had time to think about that, however. Kratos had quickly explained what he had overheard when he was sneaking into the hideout. They had to move quickly if they were to get out before their companions arrived. They did not want to think about what could go wrong if that happened.

"This is going to lead us to the entrance," Snoops said, indicating a small opening to their left. He slipped through it, followed by an eager Lloyd and a weary Kratos. The past few days had been enough to make Kratos wonder if her could take much more. The seraph could feel that he was nearing his breaking point. Telling himself that his son would now be safe was the only thing keeping him sane, and he knew it.

"This is where we part ways," Snoops said with a sad smile, "keep going straight. You'll know you're there when you see a bright light."

"Snoops," Lloyd said the boy's name, and placing a hand gently on his shoulder he continued "come with us."

"I can't. Don't get me wrong, Lloyd, I'd like to. This whole pirate scene really isn't for me. But we're talking about my dad. I can't just leave him."

"I understand," Lloyd said slowly, looking toward his own father. Lloyd knew that if he were in Snoops position, he might be tempted to do the same. He knew what it was like to have to war against flesh and blood, and it was not something he would ever wish to experience again. Now that he knew and loved his father, he knew he would never be able to stand against him. If it ever came down to it, Lloyd knew he could not be as strong as he once was. He was thankful that Kratos had chosen the right side.

"Thank you," Lloyd was pulled from his thoughts by his father's voice, "for helping my son. I am indebted to you."

"Shucks, it was nothin'."

"Take care of yourself, Snoops. And… thank you."

"See ya around Lloyd," the young boy waved, and with a final flashy smile, was gone.

"Come on, Lloyd," Kratos gestured.

Lloyd followed his father down the straight, dark path. After what seemed like forever, a dim light began to show around a corner. Kratos recognized the room the tunnel led into, he had been in it only minutes before. He knew that it did indeed lead to the entrance. His spirits began to lift as they walked toward the mouth of the cave. They walked past the room Kratos had been standing outside of when he had overheard the two men talking. Lloyd was about to step into the room Kratos grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Shh!" Kratos warned.

Lloyd was confused but he asked no questions. He strained his ears to listen for the danger that he knew Kratos must have heard. All that Lloyd could hear was scuffled movement, and what sounded like something large being dragged across a floor.

Lloyd met his father's eyes with a questioning glance. Kratos held up a hand, wordlessly telling Lloyd to wait where he was as he silently moved closer to the room. Stealthily, Kratos placed his back against the wall a peered around the corner. _Deja Vu_, he thought.

The sight that met his eyes caused him to gasp audibly.

In the middle of the small room was a very large cannon. Two men were filling it and moving it into position. It was pointing through a hole in the rock and straight into the air, and Kratos could guess who it was aiming for.

"Won be long now. They were spotted only moments ago. Soon they'll be within range a ol' _Iron Hide_ here," one of the men chuckled.

"Da boy won get far if his lil' companions are dead," the other man agreed.

Kratos pulled his head back around the corner, once again meeting Lloyd's questioning gaze.

He walked slowly toward his son. Lloyd instantly knew that something was wrong.

"What is it dad?"

"They're going to shoot them down," Kratos said softly, his thoughts reeling.

"What?"

"Soon they'll be within range. I overheard the pirates say that they were close. Lloyd, we have to do something now. We don't have time to warn them."

Despite Kratos' somewhat vague explanation, Lloyd instinctively knew what he was saying. He knew that their friends were in trouble. Lloyd forced down his feelings of panic and guilt and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"What are we going to do, dad?" He asked, searching his father's face in desperation. Lloyd was surprised by the look in Kratos' eyes. It was a look he couldn't place, and it made him uneasy.

"Dad?" he asked again.

"Nothing."

"What!"

"You're going to do nothing, Lloyd. Leave this to me," Kratos stated firmly and began to walk away.

"Like hell I am!" Lloyd yelled back at his father. When he got no response, he ran after Kratos. He caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm, turning him around so that they were face to face.

"I'm not just going to sit here when you might be in danger," Lloyd said, voice raised in vehemence.

"Lloyd, we don't have time to discuss this. Just do as I say."

"Are you crazy?"

"Lloyd!" Kratos yelled his son's name, grabbing him firmly by the shoulder's. Lloyd was shocked into silence by the desperation written on his father's face. Kratos' softened as he stared into his son's eyes.

"Please," he spoke softly, "try to understand that I can't… I can't…"

"What dad?"

"I can't lose you again. I can't."

Lloyd was touched by his father's emotion.

"Dad, you're not going to lose me. Try to see it from my side. You're asking me to risk losing you."

Kratos remained silent, contemplating his son's words. Lloyd always had a way of being able to strike Kratos with his logic. Lloyd's mind worked in a way that Kratos couldn't understand; a way different from his own. Kratos never ceased to be amazed at the rare times when Lloyd could make such perfect, practical sense. But as sound as Lloyd's logic was, one thought plagued Kratos' mind. He had already placed his son in danger once. He had been the one who suggested that Lloyd infiltrate the pirate ship. The result of which being that his son was captured, stabbed, nearly drowned, and then kidnapped and held for ransom. Kratos was simply unable to risk making the same mistake twice. He could not allow Lloyd to be put in any further danger now that he knew he was safe.

"Lloyd… I'm sorry," Kratos mumbled sadly.

"Don't do this," Lloyd pleaded, his eyes staring glossily at his father.

"You have to get out now!"

"No!" Lloyd shouted, overcome with emotion.

"Stubborn to the very end…"

Lloyd clenched his jaw, stopping the tears forming in his eyes like a cork in a bottle. Lloyd could not help but have a bad feeling, and it was rising in a flood inside him as he watched his father's face.

"Please."

Kratos held his breath and looked away from Lloyd, a rush of conflicting thoughts suddenly filling his head. He exhaled sharply, setting his eyes back on his son. His mind was made up.

"I _am_ sorry… Stone Blast!" he yelled. The spell had been directed at the roof of the cave directly above the two men. Lloyd was forced to jump back as rocks fell like rain in front of him. He looked up just in time to see his father rushing quickly into the room where the canon was being held before the falling stones created a wall separating them.

"No!" Lloyd cried as he pulled desperately at the stones separating him from his father. The cloud of dust that rose as the stones hit the ground stung Lloyd's eyes. Undeterred, he grasped at the stones, knowing in the back of his mind that he was doing nothing more than grasping at sand, only to have it slip through his fingers.

He dropped to his knees, knowing he had been defeated. Frantically, he tried to think of any way to get to his father. Leaving Kratos alone in a pirate's lair was not an option Lloyd was even willing to think about.

Sounds came from the other side of the mountain of rocks. They were muffled, but Lloyd could make out Kratos' voice as he cast spells. He also heard the clashing of swords, and Lloyd knew that his father was fighting. Panic rose inside him. He had no idea how many pirates Kratos had taken on by himself. It could be that his father was currently fighting a fight that was too much for him to handle. The panic Lloyd felt rose even higher when the sounds suddenly ceased.

"Dad!" Lloyd called to his father and strained to listen for a response. Several seconds went by and still Lloyd heard nothing. He clutched onto a rock in front of him to steady himself.

"Dad!" he yelled again, this time slightly louder.

Still he heard nothing.

Lloyd's breathing increased rapidly; his chest began to heave. _No,_ he thought, _this isn't happening._

"Dad!"

To Lloyd's unimaginable relief, he was answered by his father shouting his name.

"Lloyd!"

"Dad!" he answered in an ecstatic tone.

"Lloyd, listen to me very carefully. I've rigged the cannon so that when it fires it will overload. The bad news is that when that happens it's going to explode. You have to get out of here now. Go outside the cave and wait for the others."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll have to find another way out. Don't worry about me."

"I _am_ worried about you, Dad."

"Lloyd, I'll be fine, trust me. Just Go. Now!"

"Dad?"

"Lloyd, we don't have time for-"

"Don't die, Kratos! You got that?" Lloyd asked firmly.

He was met with silence.

"Dad!"

"I… promise. Now go!"

"Okay," Lloyd agreed. He took one final glance at the mountain of rocks separating him from his father. He imagined what Kratos' face looked like on the other side. Was it stern and stoic as usual? Or did it match Lloyd's own look of concern he wondered as he ran toward the mouth of the cave.

He reached the outside. Lloyd found himself on a small green island surrounded by water. As large as the cave had seemed when he was on the inside, in truth, it could not have been very big at all.

Lloyd squinted as he scanned the horizon for any sign of his friends. Sure enough, he spotted them. They were not far away.

Just as Lloyd was wondering if they were in range of the cannons, a large explosion erupted behind him. He was forced to the ground as a cloud of fire and smoke rushed toward him.

Kratos had not warned him that the explosion would be so large.

Lloyd swallowed down another rush of panic. _He's fine. He promised._

"Lloyd!"

He turned at the sound of Colette's voice. A wave of euphoria swept over him as he saw her face, lighted in surprise and joy.

"Colette!" he yelled back as he rushed toward where the group was landing their rheairds.

The two collided together in an embrace, Colette jumping into Lloyd's arms. Tears of joy fell down her face as the emotion of their reunion overwhelmed her. Lloyd swung her in a circle, laughing in true joy and relief.

"Oh Lloyd! I just knew you would be okay. I just knew it!"

"Colette."

Lloyd felt himself slapped on the shoulder. He turned to face the entire group. Embraces and words of relief were quickly shared.

"What was that explosion, Lloyd? And where's Kratos?" Raine asked.

"There's no time to discuss it," Lloyd informed them, worry about his father once again overcoming him, "we have to get to the other side of the island now! Dad could be in trouble."

Without another word, the group returned to their rehairds and flew to the opposite side of the small island. They reached it in no time at all.

Lloyd recognized the ship he had been captured on. The _Raven Wave _was docked, rocking peacefully as the waves waxed and waned gently beneath it.

The group, led by Lloyd, walked toward a small opening at the back of the cave. They stopped in their tracks as a voice called from out of the darkness.

"Stay where ya'r," Captain Joss shouted as he walked out of the cave.

Lloyd's heart sank as he saw that the Captain had his sword pointed at his own son's neck.

"You boys 'ave met, 'aven't ye?" he asked, a sardonic grin shadowing his face.

Lloyd looked into Snoops frightened eyes. His face was stained with tears.

"Lloyd!" he yelled pathetically.

"Let him go, Joss!" Lloyd shouted in anger.

"Lloyd, do you know this kid?" Zelos asked.

"He helped me escape. He's the captain's son," Lloyd explained.

"You Bastard!" Zelos shouted.

"You would threaten your own son's life?" Regal asked in disgust.

"'E's never been much of a son. Righ' now, 'e's nothin' more than a means to an end. Savvy?"

"What do you want, Joss?" Lloyd spat with disdain.

"I wan what I've always wanted, lad. I wan the stone. No doubt you idiots 'ave brought it with ye?"

Lloyd turned his head to Regal, who nodded.

"Fine, if you want the stone then-" Lloyd stopped speaking suddenly as he saw a flash of auburn hair at the opening of the cave. His heart leapt as Kratos sneaked slowly behind Joss, "then hand Snoops over to me, now!" Lloyd finished quickly.

"I'll 'and 'im over when the stone's in me 'and, not a moment sooner," Joss demanded.

Kratos continued to inch toward the captain as Lloyd turned to procure the stone from regal. Kratos was almost directly behind him when a twig snapped under his feet. He looked down, and then quickly back up at Joss, realizing what he had done.

As Joss turned around to look behind him, Lloyd saw his opportunity and took it. In a flash, he grabbed Snoops and pulled him away from his father. Stunned, Joss looked at a loss for what to do. Kratos rushed him, pummeling the captain to the ground. Joss kneed him in the stomach, and Kratos rolled onto the ground, winded. Joss rose quickly and pulled out a pistol. Zelos rushed to grab the pistol from his hand. In the struggle, the gun went off, and Zelos fell to the ground, clutching his side.

"Zelos!" Sheena screamed, rushing to his side.

"Stop!" Captain Joss yelled. Everyone froze.

"Why are you doing this?" Snoops yelled from behind Lloyd, who stood in front of him as protection.

"Stay outta this, boy!"

"Fire Ball!"

The spell had come from Genis. It hit the captain dead on, causing him to drop his pistol. Kratos, now back on his feet, pulled out his sword and ran it through the pirate captain's chest.

"No!" Snoops yelled.

Joss gasped loudly and fell to his knees. He looked up at Kratos with a surprised smile on his face. Kratos stared back, hatred blazing in his eyes. A sense of victory filled him as the captain finally fell, dead, on the island ground. At least that bastard could no longer hurt his son.

Kratos looked up in a daze to see LeElla quietly comforting Snoops. He wished he could think of something to say to the boy, but he knew that nothing he had to say could make up for taking his father's life.

Raine rushed over to Zelos.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sheena asked.

Zelos lay unconscious on the floor. Blood mixed with the sand around him. His face was pale and clammy. Raine surveyed his wound critically. Her eyes slowly moved from side to side and her hand automatically went to her staff. A bright blue light surrounded Zelos wound as Raine closed her eyes in concentration. As the light ceased, she looked back down. Something in her eyes informed everyone that something was wrong.

"I can't seem to stop the bleeding," she said swiftly, and turning to Yuan, "I need your cape."

Without a word, Yuan untied the cape that hung on his back and handed it to Raine. Once she had it, she began ripping it into long strips.

"Regal, I need you to lift him up so I can tie the bandages around him."

Silently, Regal did as he was asked.

Everyone watched breathlessly as Raine worked. Sheena looked as if she was fighting back tears, and Lloyd clenched his jaw, staring down at Zelos' unconscious body with horror in his eyes. The entire group was filled with fear for Zelos' life.

When Raine had finished tying the fabric around Zelos' wound, she once again concentrated on healing him.

"Zelos… Please," Sheena whispered as she held a motionless hand in her own.

After several minutes, Raine opened her eyes slowly.

"…He's going to be okay. But we have to get him back to Kratos' house where I can continue treatment," Raine said.

And everyone exhaled.


	14. Of Love and Saccharine

**Chapter 14: Of Love and Saccharine**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own TOS or '_Trouble Sleeping.'

* * *

Raine sighed exhaustedly as she stepped out of Kratos' room. Inside was a still unconscious Zelos. Raine had finished the treatment and was able to remove the bullet that had been fired from Captain Joss' pistol. It was now certain that Zelos was out of danger, and Raine was filled with an overwhelming relief, not simply at the fact that Zelos was okay, but also because it was all finally over. The pirate captain was dead, and Lloyd was back and safe. Lloyd and Kratos. Raine wanted to be angry with Kratos for the things he had put her through over the last few days, the things he had put them all through. He had left them, adding to their worry and making it harder on everyone. But no matter how angry she wanted to be, she could not feel anything but relief knowing he was safe.

Raine walked slowly down the stairs where the group was awaiting news on how Zelos was doing. She smiled as she looked around her. Lloyd was lying on the floor, asleep, overcome with exhaustion after the ordeal he had been through. Colette was situated comfortably in his arms, staring up at the ceiling with a contented smile. LeElla and Snoops were in a similar position. LeElla sat in a chair with the boy's head resting on her lap as he sat on the floor at her feet. He too was asleep. Kratos and Yuan sat at the table conversing in low whispers. Genis too was at the table, his head laying on the top and his arms covering it. Regal and Presea were having a conversation in a corner of the house. Sheena sat anxiously at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone who wasn't sleeping turned their attention to Raine as she made her way down the stairs.

Sheena stood up quickly and turned to face Raine with a concerned look in her eyes.

"How is he?" she asked.

Raine smiled. "He's going to be fine. He may be unconscious for a few days though. He lost a lot of blood."

Colette gently shook Lloyd awake.

"Hmm?"

"Lloyd, Raine said Zelos is going to be okay."

Lloyd sat up sharply and winced, the pain in his arm coming back suddenly.

"Oh Lloyd," Raine said, moving toward where the young man was laying, "in all the excitement and confusion I forgot that you were wounded."

"So did I," he smiled, "don't feel bad, Professor."

Raine smiled as she knelt beside him, pulling out her staff.

"It sounds good to hear you call me that again, Lloyd," she said, casting a healing spell over Lloyd.

"Thank you," he replied, immediately feeling rejuvenated.

Raine stood up.

"Go back to sleep, you need it."

"I know," Lloyd agreed, "I would go upstairs but it seems kinda pointless when I'm already comfortable enough where I am," he said, smiling at Colette who was still directly by his side. The angel smiled back and made her way back into his arms as he lay down, almost immediately falling asleep.

"Raine… is it okay if I sit by him?" Sheena asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Raine nodded.

She sent a grateful look in the half-elf's direction before quickly walking up the stairs.

"Well," Raine shrugged, "it seems silly to waste a perfectly large room on only three women," she said, meaning LeElla, Presea and herself. It was obvious that Colette wasn't budging, and Sheena would probably fall asleep beside Zelos. "Why don't you boys take it," she offered.

"You can't seriously ask us to be so unchivalrous," Regal replied.

"Nonsense. There are more of you than there are of us. It only makes sense that you would take the room."

After some disagreement it was decided that Raine had a point. Though the men didn't like it, one by one they filed upstairs, with the exception of Lloyd, who was practically in a coma on the floor.

As Kratos mounted the stairs, he stopped, turning to face Raine.

"Raine…" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Yuan turned briefly, his eyes traveling between Kratos and Raine before he continued ascending the stairs.

"What is it?" Raine replied, somewhat impatiently.

"I just… wanted to apologize."

"Go on," she prompted.

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I know you were only concerned for me, and I replied… coldly. And I definitely shouldn't have run off the way I did. It was careless and stupid. I was just worried about Lloyd."

"I know, Kratos. And, I'm not angry, I never was. I was only worried."

"I'm sorry that I caused you worry."

The two stood, silently surveying the other, as if trying to read the thoughts behind their emotionless eyes. After a moment, Kratos broke the silence.

"Goodnight… Raine Sage," he uttered with an alluring smile.

"Goodnight."

Raine watched as he walked away from her and up the stairs, leaving her with an odd, fleeting feeling.

* * *

Sheena sat, kneeling by the bed that Zelos lay on. She had no idea how long she had been there, staring at his peaceful face. She was too tired to sleep, and so she was left in a darkened room, replaying the horrors of the day over and over in her head, and quietly thanking the fates that Zelos had come out of it relatively unharmed, along with Lloyd and Kratos. Everything would soon be back to the way it was supposed to be.

Sheena shifted, her hand moving to grasp a piece of Zelos' hair. She twirled it around her finger, not taking her eyes off his face. She could swear it was almost as if a smile played about his lips, even in unconsciousness.

She thought of the feelings she had just had previous to the revelation that Zelos would be okay. They were feelings that expressed more than friendly concern, she knew, and although she freely admitted that Zelos meant a lot to her, it was still something more than that. She had been silently watching as Zelos tried to change for the better, and she knew, although he would never admit it, that it was for her. While she appreciated his effort, she would never admit to feeling anything beyond that. But the past few days had opened her eyes to new thoughts she never would have dared considered. Zelos had been there for her when she needed him, and the feelings that aroused within her when she knew he was in danger could only be proof of the fact that she cared for him more than she had previously thought.

And now, in this silent room, she was alone with him by her side and a head full of questions, and yet, they faded away when she looked down on his face; nothing else mattered.

Sheena sighed.

"What does that mean?" she whispered.

Confusion filled her. She knew the answer at the back of her mind, but she was still unwilling to admit it to herself.

_No, _she thought, _it's not possible._ She stood up, knowing that her mental battle was about to voice itself, and she opened her mouth to sing.

_(Sheena)_

_It's late and I'm feeling so tired  
Having trouble sleeping.  
This constant compromise  
Between thinking and breathing._

_Could it be I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
Won't say that I'm falling in love  
Tell me I don't seem myself  
Couldn't I blame something else?_

_Just don't say I'm falling in love_

_Some kind of therapy  
Is all I need  
Please believe me  
Some instant remedy  
That can cure me completely_

_Could it be that I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
Won't say that I'm falling in love  
Tell me I don't seem myself  
Couldn't I blame something else?_

_Just don't say I'm falling in love  
'cause I've been there before and it's not enough  
So nobody say it_

_Don't even say it  
I've got my eyes shut  
Won't look, oh  
No, I'm not in love_

_Could it be I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
I'm falling love  
Tell me I don't seem myself good enough for something else_

_Just don't say I'm falling in love_

She bit her lip as she finished, her eyes once again finding their way to Zelos' sleeping form. She had to admit that, for all his arrogance, sometimes she thought he had every right to be conceited.

* * *

In the morning, everyone with the exceptions of Sheena, who had yet to leave Zelos' side, and Genis and Snoops, who were still asleep, assembled in the kitchen of Kratos' house. They were discussing what should be done with Snoops.

"I really think he needs some sort of stability right now. He's going through a hard time, he doesn't need to be gallivanting around the world looking for treasure," LeElla said, waving her hand in the air to emphasize her point.

"I think she has a point," Raine agreed.

"We've already become attached to one another," LeElla continued.

"Are you suggesting that the boy live with you?" Kratos asked.

"He would be more than welcome, if that is what we all decide upon. I just want to do my part."

"Don't you think we should ask Snoops what he wants?" Lloyd interjected.

"I don't know, Lloyd. I don't think Snoops knows what he wants right now. The only person he has formed an attachment with, outside of yourself, is LeElla. And I don't think our little adventure would be very good for him. He just lost his father, and anyone and everything else he knew. I agree with LeElla, I think what Snoops needs right now is stability; a home and people who care about him," Raine stated convincingly.

"Well, if you think it's the best thing for him, I trust your judgment," Lloyd told Raine.

* * *

Snoops' fate had been decided. All that was left was for him to say goodbye. When he awoke, he was told that he was going to live with LeElla, and that Lloyd would visit as often as he could. Snoops had only smiled weakly, too dazed to give it much thought.

The group was now gathered around him as he and LeElla were getting ready to depart. Kratos stood almost hidden in a corner, still uncomfortable around Snoops. Yuan noticed this and walked over to him.

"Not going to say goodbye?" he asked.

Kratos shrugged.

"I guess I know how you must feel," Yuan responded.

The two stood, watching silently as Genis told Snoops he would like to visit him as well, and Snoops gave a half-hearted smile. Colette then bent down and embraced him, which seemed to catch the young boy by surprise. Slowly, he brought a hand up and placed it on her back.

LeElla cast a glance in Kratos direction before walking over toward him.

"I suppose you came to say goodbye to me," Yuan said sarcastically, knowing who she had come to talk to.

"Well, I'm afraid you supposed wrong, Yuan."

"Oh? Don't pretend that you didn't beg to come on this little adventure just to be near me. I know you've never been able to get over me, and that's okay, not many women could. Wouldn't you agree, Kratos?" Yuan asked. He knew that every word he spoke was untrue, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get a rise out of LeElla. He knew it might very well be his last.

Kratos shrugged, "Well, you are a good looking guy," he said, going along with the joke.

"Why you arrogant, self-centered-" LeElla stopped.

"Oh will you just admit you're still in love with me and tell me you're going to miss me already, we all know that's what you came over here for."

"Still in love with you, huh?" LeElla said slowly, squinting her eyes and piercing Yuan with her stare. A strange smile crossed her lips as she looked from Yuan to Kratos. Slyly, she raised an eyebrow at Yuan and stepped closer to Kratos. She smiled up at him; it was a smile filled with sweet saccharine. In one fluid movement, she brought her hand up to Kratos' face, pulling it down to meet her. She kissed him fiercely, and when she was through, she shot a satisfied glare at Yuan, who smirked. She moved to walk away, her body swaying with each step she took. She was not far away before she glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger," she winked at Kratos before walking back into the group surrounding Snoops.

Kratos exchanged an amused look with Yuan.

"You proud of yourself?" Yuan joked, "You stole my woman."

Kratos replied with a low, "Hmph," crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone walked out of the house and waved to LeElla and Snoops as they flew away on a rheaird into the bright morning sky.

Colette slipped her hand into Lloyd's, watching the somewhat regretful look that spread across his face. He turned his face to her and smiled.

"Well, it's over," he said with a grateful sigh.

"I'm just thankful to be back by your side, Lloyd," she said with a genuine smile.

Lloyd responded by pulling her closer and slipping a hand into her golden hair. The kiss they shared may have been long overdue, but Colette could not help but feel that it was worth the wait.


	15. Stories, beaches and tears Oh my!

**Chapter 15: Stories, beaches and tears Oh my!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: No Dammit! I don't own it. Why must my despair constantly be aggravated? I also don't own _'Push it to the limit' _or _'Only hope'_ those songs belong to their writers._

* * *

Lloyd walked out of the room in which Zelos was recovering with a grin on his face. Sheena had momentarily abdicated her position at his side when it was insisted on by Raine that Sheena get some sleep. Actually, she only acquiesced after Raine enlisted the help of Kratos and Regal who threatened to forcibly remove her and place her in a bed. Lloyd had volunteered to take the first watch over Zelos, and he had been rewarded.

"He woke up for about three seconds!" Lloyd grinned.

"Really? Did he say anything?" Colette asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, he said, 'Hey, it's Lloyd, my Teddy Bear,' and then he passed out again."

"Teddy Bear?" Genis questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You got a problem with it, Genis?"

"Nope. No problem at all," he answered before turning around and chuckling gently to himself.

"Anyway, who's got the next watch?" Lloyd asked.

"I think it's mine," Raine said, finishing her sentence with a yawn.

"You sound tired," Kratos observed, sounding mutely concerned, "Why don't you have someone else take it while you go get some rest?"

"Oh no, I'll be-" Raine's thought was interrupted by another yawn, "fine."

Kratos smiled and walked over to Raine, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Go get some sleep, I'll sit with Zelos," he offered, and before she could respond in the affirmative or the negative, she found herself being gently guided up the stairs.

"If he wakes up again, be sure to give him a kiss from his 'Teddy Bear,'" Genis called after Kratos.

Lloyd shot Genis a venomous glare.

"If he calls me 'Teddy Bear,' a kiss is the _last_ thing I'll give him," Kratos called back as he gently pushed Raine into Lloyd's room, in which Sheena was sound asleep, and closed the door behind her. He then crossed the hall and slowly opened the door to his own room, walked in, and shut it behind him.

"Since when did Kratos become so chivalrous?" Genis asked, for some reason directing his question at Yuan, who shrugged.

"I want to know when exactly he got his sense of humor back," Yuan replied.

"Back?" Lloyd blinked, "you mean he has actually _had_ one before?"

"Back in the day," Yuan nodded.

"Wow! What a thought!" Lloyd seemed amazed; his eyes were wide and glistening.

"Hey! I just thought of something we could do to pass the time," Colette said giddily.

"What's that Colette?"

"Yuan can tell us stories about what it was like when he and your dad were our age!"

"Oh no! No, no. Kratos would kill me," Yuan said with a firm shake of his head.

"Oh come on! He doesn't even have to know."

"No."

"Please," Colette and Lloyd asked together.

"Nope."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Ugh!" Yuan rolled his eyes, "you're just going to keep asking aren't you?"

Two heads bobbed in unison, and goofy smiles lit each face.

"Fine, maybe one or two wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" Colette cried, giving Lloyd a high-five.

"Why is this beginning to feel like babysitting?" Yuan asked with a sigh.

"Probably because you're the only real adult down here," Genis suggested.

"Yeah, where are Regal and Presea?" Lloyd asked looking around him as if expecting to find them standing right behind him.

"They left not too long ago. Said they had something to take care of," Colette replied.

"Oh," Lloyd shrugged, "Anyway… story time!"

"Something tells me I'm not going to enjoy this," Yuan said wearily, rubbing his temples.

* * *

"What is it we are doing, Regal?" Presea asked as they landed their rheairds just outside of Altamira. Earlier, Regal had asked her to accompany him on an errand, to which she had immediately agreed. Even if the fact that he asked only her hadn't flattered her, she would never pass up the chance to be alone with him for a little while.

"Well… I thought that after this ordeal, we all might be in need of a little fun," he answered with a smile on his face; one that made Presea slightly skeptical.

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun. I thought I might throw a little part; that is, after Zelos has made a full recovery of course."

"A party? What sort of party?"

"Well, a dance party. I just need to set everything in order with the hotel. That's why we're here," he explained.

"It's going to be at the hotel?"

Regal smiled and gave Presea an amused look from the corner of his eye.

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand why my presence is necessary if you're planning a party," Presea commented.

"It isn't necessary."

"Then…"

"I asked you to come along with me, not because I needed you, but because I wanted you. I enjoy your company."

Presea smiled and turned her face away to hide a small blush forming on her cheek.

As they reached the hotel, Regal stepped aside to allow Presea to enter before him. Once, inside, Regal walked to the receptionist and asked her if she could speak with Costas, the hotel manager.

"Right away, Master Bryant," she curtsied and walked away.

"I was also thinking that perhaps after I concluded my business, we could have lunch on the beach. I know you didn't plan on a day at the beach, but I can have everything arranged, and we wouldn't have to stay long of course."

Presea's heart began to beat faster. The day was taking a strange turn that she had not expected. But, the new developments were not unwelcome.

"That sounds very… nice."

"Good morning, Master Bryant," A man said as he stepped in front of Regal. He was a short man in a business suit with curly black hair.

"Good morning, Costas," Regal replied, turning his attention to the hotel manager, "I hope we're not bothering you."

"Not at all, Master Bryant, it is always a pleasure to receive a visit from you. How may I be of assistance this morning?" Costas asked in a congenial tone.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a lot of help from you. First of all, I'm going to need to reserve the ballroom for a night a few weeks from now. The exact date has not yet been decided on, but I will let you know shortly. I'll need you to send invitations to the usual people, and make sure the band is available. Also, I'm going to need a few tailors and stylist for myself and my friends who are available to work the days preceding the party. Hmm… is there anything I'm forgetting?" Regal asked.

"You'll definitely be in need of a good caterer, Sir. I'll inform the hotel kitchen staff, they will be at your service on whichever night you choose."

"Of course, thank you Costas."

"Will that be all, Master Bryant?"

"One more thing. I'll need a lunch for two sent to my private section of the beach. Also, a bathing suit for the lady."

"Is this for today, Sir?"

"Yes."

"Very good, Sir. Chantal? Where is Chantal?"

"I'm here, Sir," answered a girl with red hair, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"This young lady is in need of a bathing suit. Please help her," Costas instructed. Chantal nodded and curtsied to Presea, asking her to follow her. Regal smiled charmingly at Presea as she followed Chantal to the elevator.

"Are we soon to hear wedding bells?" Costas asked, his eyebrow raised and an expectant smile on his lips.

"No," Regal answered calmly.

"Well then, is the young lady at least more than a friend? If you ask me, you deserve a little happiness after all these years, Master Bryant."

Regal's smile faded as he looked away from the face of the hotel manager.

"I'm not sure, Costas. I'm just not sure."

* * *

"Wait just a second, I need to put this into perspective," Genis said to Yuan while he was in the middle of relating an anecdote from his and Kratos' past, "you stole supplies from an enemy base, and were subsequently hunted down, and in order to escape detection, you broke into a harem?"

"Correct," Yuan answered with an annoyed look on his face. This was about the hundredth time he had been interrupted while trying to tell the same story, and he was beginning to find it taxing.

"Well, why didn't anyone know you were there?" Genis asked.

"They did."

"Then why didn't they turn you in?"

"Well, they were a group of testosterone deprived women, and we were two men who were willing to give them attention. They didn't ask too many questions."

"Well, weren't they guarded or something?" Genis asked, continuing to give Yuan the third degree.

"… Yes," Yuan answered, beginning to see where this was going.

"So then how did y-"

"They gave us disguises!" Yuan yelled.

"You mean…you and Kratos were cross dressers!" Genis laughed.

"It was WAR, Genis! You did what you had to do to stay alive!"

"Uh-huh, whatever. I'm sure you looked real pretty in your-"

"Drop it pipsqueak! Your heading into dangerous territory," Yuan glared dangerously.

"Wait! I have a question," Lloyd interrupted, holding a hand in the air.

Yuan rolled his eyes.

"…yes, Lloyd?"

"What's a harem?"

The room fell silent. Yuan pursed his lips and shifted uncomfortably while Genis tried to hold back a giggle. Lloyd and Colette looked at Yuan expectantly.

"Well, it's a sort of house, umm… where a group of women live.

"Oh. Like a hotel for women only?"

"Uh-huh sure… let's go with that," Yuan replied, "so, moving on-"

"Wait! I have another question!"

"Yes?" Yuan asked through a clenched jaw.

"What did these women who lived at the hotel do all day?"

"Lloyd, haven't you ever heard of a concubine?"

Lloyd answered by blinking rapidly, and Yuan cursed himself mentally for agreeing to tell a story.

"Well, Lloyd, sometimes a king or emperor or any man in power really, has a harem in which he keeps many women to have his children. There, lesson over. Once again, moving right along-"

"But I have another-"

"No, no more questions, Lloyd. Now listen to the rest of the story or-" Yuan stopped in mid- sentence as he saw Lloyd's eyes go wide with horror and recognition. "What?"

"Does that mean there was hanky-panky going on in that hotel?" Lloyd asked.

"Well… umm, yes, I suppose so."

"So when you were giving those women 'attention' you were-"

"Yes, that's right we were- waitwhat? No, no! Where are you going with this? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. That's it, story over!"

"Oh but we still-"

"I said over, dammit! You'll have to find some other way to entertain yourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find a nice, sturdy wall to pound my head against repeatedly," Yuan said, walking quickly away from the three young people.

"I really don't see what his problem is," Lloyd muttered.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What was that, Genis?"

"Oh, I was just saying we should… take a walk… yeah, a walk. And um, maybe we'll find something to do outside."

"I think that's a great, Genis!" Colette said with an excited hop.

The trio walked slowly in the fading light of the afternoon sun. They contentedly made idle conversation as they made their way to nowhere in particular.

Genis stopped suddenly as his name was called out.

"Oh no!" he moaned as he recognized the voice.

"Who are they?" Lloyd asked as two boys Genis' age rapidly approached them. One had light features and startlingly apparent freckles covering his cheeks and nose, and the other had dark hair and a chip in his front tooth.

"Oh, they're just these two jokers who have been following me around lately. They're magic users, and they think they're better than me. They keep asking me to duel. I have no idea how they keep finding me."

"Why don't you just duel them and get it over with?" Colette asked.

"Well, they're pretty powerful."

"Oh come on, Genis, you could take 'em!"

"Hey fairy boy! I thought you said you were gonna put us in a world of hurt. I don't know about you, Samson, but I ain't hurting'," the boy with the chipped tooth laughed to his companion.

"I feel just fine, Bentley," the other boy laughed back.

"Oh shut it!" Genis called.

"Genis," Lloyd said, pulling the young half-elf to the side, "what's up? Why are you afraid to show these guys what you've got? You can silence them once and for all. Battle them, and show 'em what a powerful magic user you are. You've got to believe in yourself!"

"I know Lloyd, I know," Genis took a deep breath and turned to the two boys. "Hey retards… let's do this, now!"

"But to make it fair, it'll be two on two," Lloyd called, standing by Genis' side.

Genis smiled, now confident in himself and his abilities.

"Whatever," Samson called, gesturing to Bentley. The two scoffed and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Genis yelled, taking his battle stance. "Cool off! Ice tornado!"

The spell hit Genis' tormentors before they had the chance to try and run. They both fell to the floor in pain. Quickly they rose and ran away with shamed faces.

Lloyd and Genis laughed as they watched them scurry off.

"See, Genis, I don't know why you doubt yourself."

"Well, I don't when I know you've got my back," he stated with a smile. His triumph created an urge in him that he couldn't deny, and for the second time, he began to sing.

_(Genis)_

_I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what I started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who I am  
Gotta live my dream my own way_

_Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta_

_Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah_

_Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah_

_Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
The champions are in the house  
Yeah we can be  
Winners 'cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands_

_Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reaching for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we fly we gotta_

_Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah_

Genis flushed as he stopped and looked at Lloyd.

"Heh heh," he laughed nervously. Lloyd laughed back.

"Come on guys," he said to Genis and Colette with a flick of his head, "Let's go back to the house."

* * *

Regal and Presea had finished their lunch, and were now sitting side by side on the sandy beach staring out at the pristine waters. Presea moved her hand so that her fingers were almost touching Regal's. He felt her movement beside him and looked down at her hand from the corner of his eye. Smiling, he moved his slightly as well, and the tips of their fingers touched. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Regal turned his head to look at Presea. She sat with one leg slightly bent and the other lying flat in the sand. Her arms were behind her back, holding the top half of her body up. Regal marveled at her body in her pale pink bathing suit. It still shocked him a bit to see a fully developed woman's body where a little girl's had been. He realized with shame that he had been staring a little too long, and he reverted his gaze to the crashing waves.

Presea had noticed his eyes on her, and it made her nervous and excited at the same time. Mingling feelings were something that she was unused to, however, and so she tried to keep her mind on the beautiful ocean waters, shifting a little uncomfortably. As she did so, Regal realized that she must have been aware of his less than wholesome staring. He cleared his throat in embarrassment, saying the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair."

Presea turned her head and rested her eyes on the side of his face.

"Huh?" His random statement had caught her slightly off guard.

"My hair. It's been annoying me recently. I'm thinking of cutting it," he replied, still staring ahead of him.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sure it will look very nice short."

"Do you think?"

"You could do anything to your hair, and you would still look… nice. Besides, I think short hair could be a good look for you."

"Why thank you."

Presea giggled.

"You're welcome, Regal."

"You know," he said after a few moments of silence, "the other day, I was remembering that night at Zelos' mansion. I believe you said you had something that you wished to discuss with me?"

Presea's body froze. She remembered that night well. She had been hoping he'd forgotten it in all the confusion and excitement.

"Uh… umm… yes, I think I remember," she lied.

"What was it you wanted to say?" he asked, turning his body toward her.

"I, uh, don't really know. I mean, I didn't really know then either. It's sort of… complicated," she stammered.

"Oh… I see," he replied.

Was that disappointment she heard in his voice?

She bent her head, feeling a bit guilty without knowing why. Perhaps because she was holding herself back from the man she supposedly loved. Perhaps because she was not following her heart as she was advised. She was so unsure about so many things.

"I thought perhaps it was something about… us."

Presea's head shot up suddenly and she looked intently at Regal's face.

"…us?" she repeated automatically.

"Yes, that is what I thought. I must confess to being a little taken aback at the time. But, I have had some time to think since then, and I… I wanted you to know that, I'm still unsure, but… I don't want to run from this. I wish that I could explain myself more clearly. I was just wondering… how you feel?" he said, his eyes looking at everything and nothing as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

As Regal spoke, Presea's heart beat at a speed she was sure should have caused a heart attack. She found it difficult to breath, so she would go for long periods of time without inhaling or exhaling, finally gasping in air when her lungs could no longer go without it. When he finished, she gulped. Had he really just said the words she had been hoping for?

Presea had no idea what to say in reply. So many thoughts swarmed in her head that she knew if she spoke, they would all fall out of her mouth at once, sounding like a foreign language. She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling the right words to say. She opened her eyes, and felt a calm come over her. She knew what was coming.

_(Presea)_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Regal's eyes stayed, transfixed on Presea as she sang. Her voice and her words filled him with an uncanny calm that he had not felt for a very long time. Without taking his eyes off her, he put his hands in the sand on each side of her body and held himself there, leaning toward her. Presea's eyes moved along the contours of the face directly before her. She looked from his eyes, to his lips, and back again, holding her breath the entire time he stared at her. She wondered briefly if he was waiting to see what she would do.

Regal moved his face closer to hers. He cocked his head to the side and regarded her with a grin before he touched his lips to hers. Presea felt his kiss like an electric shock which sent warm waves through her body. His lips made her weak, and she feared that her arms could no longer support her. She threw one around his neck and pulled herself into him. With the other hand, she grasped his bare arm and slid it slowly up, taking in the feeling of his skin on her fingertips. Finally, her hand reached his shoulder and she left it there.

Regal situated himself so that he could wrap one arm around her, while hold them both up with the other. Ever so slowly, he moved toward her, causing her to inch closer and closer to the ground, still kissing her feverishly. Gently, he laid her down in the sand and his lips moved from her mouth to her neck.

"Regal…" she said softly.

"Ali-" he stopped, and so did she. For a moment, neither of them moved. She lay on the warm sand looking anywhere but into his eyes, and he hovered over her with his jaw clenched.

She gently pushed him off of her and sat up, cradling her knees to her chest, and staring into the vast void of blue, without really seeing it.

He sat up too, directly behind her.

"I'm sorry Presea…" he spoke over her shoulder, "I didn't mean to-"

"Please… don't. Don't apologize. Don't say anything. This was wrong to begin with… I know that now. Let's just forget it ever happened. I don't wish for things to be… tense between us. We'll go back to how things were. Please just take me home," she said sadly, standing up.

He followed suit.

"Very well," he said without protest. He began to walk away as Presea took one last look at the ocean.

"He didn't fight for me, sister…" she whispered in an apologetic tone, feeling that she had somehow let Alicia down. "Perhaps this isn't what you wanted."

She wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye and breathed in. She turned to follow Regal, who by now, was far ahead of her.


	16. So nice to wake up to

**Chapter 16: So nice to wake up to**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

* * *

Zelos groaned softly as he regained consciousness. It took some time before he was able to register the quiet, repetitive breathing of a person sitting at his side. The sound was comforting to him, and he felt tempted to allow the warm embrace of sleep take him once again. He relaxed a little, and moaned contentedly before rolling onto his side. He was not prepared for the sharp, breathtaking pain that followed. He curled up quickly and let out a gasp, trying to open his eyes, but finding that he was too weak to do so. As if from a distance, he thought he heard someone say his name in gentle concern.

"Ugh…"

Again he tried to open his eyes, succeeding with some difficulty. He squinted, trying to clear his blurry vision. It was then that he became fully aware of the person sitting beside him. His vision was still blurry however, and he could only make out that they were wearing purple clothing.

"Ugh… S-Sheena…?"

He could hear a muffled response, but his mind was unable to register it. He reached out his hand and grasped at the blurry figure, his fingers brushing against the soft fabric covering what felt like a leg.

Again, words were spoken that sounded to him like a whisper from afar.

"Sheena…" he said once again in a weak voice. He slid his hand slowly up what he thought was Sheena's thigh, trying to find his way to her hand. He wanted nothing more than to know she was there with him. As his fingers roved over roughly sculpted muscles, he stopped, "You got… buff," he said, slightly confused.

"Whoa there, Romeo. If you go any higher you might not like what you find," he heard, knowing the voice didn't belong to Sheena, "Then again, with you who knows?"

"Kratos?" the dumbfounded invalid said, trying hard to focus his eyes. As they came in contact with a slightly amused face, he quickly removed his hand and tried to sit up.

"Calm down, Zelos, you'll hurt yourself," Kratos said, leaning forward and placing a hand gently on Zelos' chest, forcing him back down.

"I thought you were-"

"Sheena, yes, I realize that. You've only called her name 37 times since I've been in this room. I counted."

"Really?" Zelos asked, looking up at Kratos, who now sat back in his chair with his arms folded comfortably over his chest.

"Well, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration but… pretty much."

"Oh no, has she been in here when I…?"

"She was constantly by your side until we forced her to sleep. But don't worry, the only name she heard you calling was mine."

"Huh?"

"…that was a joke."

"Since when do you joke?"

"It's a recent development."

Zelos would have delved further into that topic, if he had not had a more pressing question tugging at the back of his mind.

"Sheena was really in here… with me?"

"She didn't want to leave your side."

Zelos laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling with a contented smile as Sheena's face flashed in his mind.

"Actually, I think she'll be very disappointed that you woke up while _I_ was in the room instead of her… hmm…" Kratos said, squinting his eyes, and staring absently at Zelos' pillow.

"What?" Zelos asked, looking at his companion in confusion.

"Well… I just had a thought… maybe it would be better if you didn't wake up just now."

" … I don't follow you."

"You wouldn't," Kratos said sarcastically. "Will you just let me be the brains of this operation?"

Zelos' face contorted into a look that screamed "Huh?"

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kratos jumped up quickly and moved in front of it.

"Pretend your unconscious," Kratos urged in a whisper. "You'll thank me later."

He put his hand on the door knob and silently waved his hand, signaling Zelos to hurry up. Zelos gave him another confused look, but obeyed, knowing Kratos must have a good reason for his urging. Once Zelos' eyes were closed, he turned the knob and pulled the door open to find Sheena smiling weakly, her hand poised in the knocking position.

"How is he?" she asked sheepishly.

"Hmm… it's hard to say," Kratos lied convincingly, "he's been stirring quite a bit, so I think it's only a matter of time before he wakes up. He did..." Kratos stopped, pretending to wonder whether he should go on.

"He did what?" Sheena asked expectantly.

"He called for you," Kratos continued softly.

Zelos felt a pang of horror at Kratos' confession. That was not something he particularly wanted Sheena to know. _What is he thinking? _He asked himself, continuing to lie completely still.

"He did?" Sheena asked shocked, eyes wide and warm.

"Yes…"

She smiled and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Well, I suppose you'll be wanting to reclaim your chair," Kratos suggested, stepping outside of the room next to Sheena. He laid a hand on her upper back, and with the other he gestured for her to enter the room. Sheena looked at him briefly before entering the room and taking the seat next to the bed in which Zelos lay. Kratos smiled conspiratorially as he pulled the door shut.

Sheena looked down sadly at Zelos' face. She laid one hand softly on his chest and with the other she lightly stroked his hair.

"Oh, Zelos," she whispered, running her fingers from atop his head down the side of his face, and finally, across his lips.

A shiver of excitement went through Zelos and he began to realize that Kratos was the smartest man alive. He would indeed have to thank him later.

Thinking that now was a perfect moment to 'wake up'; he stirred slightly and moaned exaggeratedly, causing Sheena to gasp.

"Zelos!" she called with excitement.

"Ngh… Sheena…?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes, but not focusing on her.

"Yes! It's me, Zelos," she said, leaning further over him.

"Sheena…" he whispered pathetically, raising his hand with difficulty, grasping at the air.

She caught his drift and clasped his hand in hers, bringing both their hands to rest on the upper part of her chest.

"Zelos, sweetie, how do you feel?" She asked.

He could not hold back a smile.

"You've never called me that before," he pointed out.

Sheena blushed mildly.

"Well, I've never watched you almost die before either."

Zelos met Sheena's eyes and looked into them lingeringly. He tightened his grip on her hand, ignoring the slight pain this action caused.

"I'm feeling just fine now..."

Sheena lowered her eyes with a modest grin.

"Do you… do you think you can sit up?" she asked.

"If you help me," he answered.

Sheena wrapped an arm around Zelos' shoulders, and her other around his stomach, steading him. Zelos pushed himself up, wincing in pain. Sheena pulled his pillow up behind his back and gently pushed him back against them.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Zelos was resting in a sitting position on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he answered.

"Good," she replied, "cause I've wanted to do this for a while now."

Zelos' head snapped up as she looked at Sheena in breathless expectation.

Sheena smiled alluringly and brought her face close to his. He held his breath as he found himself staring with longing at her perfect lips.

"Ow! Sweet geebus, Sheena! What was that for?" he yelled, raising a hand to meet the part of his head where Sheena had just smacked him. She rose to her feet and looked down at Zelos in rage.

"Don't you _ever_ do something so stupid again, Zelos Wilder! What were you thinking, rushing a man with a pistol! Are you brain-dead? You could have gotten yourself killed! How could you be so careless? I thought… I thought you were dead for a moment. It was the most agonizing moment of my life, and these past few days have been hell. Why would you do that… to me? Why would you-"

She stopped speaking abruptly as Zelos' hands wrapped around her waist. He pulled her down to sit on the bed next to him. He then pulled her face close to his, resting his forehead on hers, and staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sheena," he said in a soft yet determined voice.

Sheena relaxed as a tear rolled down her cheek, and Zelos rested a hand on the side of her face, his fingers disappearing into her dark hair. She softly cried as she covered his hand with hers, and traced his lips with the fingers of her other hand. She found that the determinedness of his stare was almost painful, and she lowered her eyes once again.

"Zelos… I-"

He stopped her from speaking as his lips collided with hers. Sheena's eyes widened in shock as she tried to process what was happening. The warm sensations that Zelos' lips created in her as the pressed against hers overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and leaned her body into his, grasping his chest.

"Ugh!" Zelos let out a pained grunt and Sheena backed away quickly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot!"

Zelos only laughed, cradling his side.

"Sheena, it's okay. Trust me… it was worth it."

She smiled and kissed him gently, this time careful not to touch him with anything but her lips.

"Mmm," he sighed, "it's good to know I can drive you to distraction with my passionate affections. Didn't I always tell you I was an amazing kisser? You never believed me," he teased.

"Oh shut up," she replied, kissing him again. Zelos placed a hand on Sheena's back and slid slowly down until he was half-laying, half-sitting, pulling her down with him. She placed a hand next to his head to hold herself up, not wanting to make the same mistake she had moments ago. The two continued to kiss and Zelos' hand instinctively moved, caressing her body, and holding her in a passionate embrace. He smiled to himself because it was something he normally would have been mercilessly harmed for, but Sheena was not stopping him. She melted under his touch, and thought of nothing beyond the happiness she felt at being with Zelos.

She pulled away with a smile, and looked down at him as he stared back up at her.

"Everyone else will want to see you," Sheena said.

"Let 'em," he replied, putting his hand on the back of her neck, and gently pulling her face closer to his. He kissed her lips, then her nose, then her forehead, saving her neck for last. There his lips lingered as he took in her smell. _Lord, how long have I been waiting for this?_ He thought, _and now it's finally happening. _His lips moved back up to hers, and he planted a slow, tender kiss there before resting his head back on his pillow and once again looking up at her. Her eyes were still closed as she savored the moment, and he smiled; for some reason that was endearing.

"Geez, Sheena, you're so selfish. You can't have me all to yourself, you know. Think of the others."

She hit him gently on the shoulder and as he laughed, so did she.

"Fine, do you want me to bring them to you, or do you think you can make it down the stairs?" Sheena asked, sitting up.

"Let's go down there. That'll be a fun surprise," he responded.

"Alright."

Sheena leaned down once more, wrapping Zelos' arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist, just below his belly-button. They worked together to pull Zelos out of his bed and into a standing position. When he was on his feet, he winced.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine hunny."

"You've gotta think of some new terms of endearment. That just brings back bad memories."

Zelos laughed.

"Anything for you, my love."

Sheena guided Zelos to the door and opened it. They made their way down the stairs very slowly, and were greeted by the happy upturned faces of their friends.

"Zelos!" Lloyd rushed toward him, enveloping him in a half-hug. "You're up! I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, bud."

"Don't you mean 'teddy bear'?" Genis laughed.

"Dammit! That was between you and me, Lloyd!"

"It slipped out," the swordsman shrugged.

One by one, they all said their greetings. Lastly, Zelos felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kratos standing just behind him.

"It's good to see you in the land of the living," Kratos said with a wink that he was sure no one could see except Zelos himself.

"Thanks, Kratos."

Sheena began to gently pull him towards a chair, and as he walked away he looked back at Kratos.

"Seriously, thank you!" he mouthed, to which Kratos only nodded knowingly with a satisfied yet stony smile.

Sheena seated Zelos in the chair and stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder. Colette and Lloyd set themselves down on the floor in front of him with excited faces.

"Zelos! Guess what Regal's planned for you?" Colette said excitedly.

"What?"

"A party, at the Altamira Hotel! Once you're better we're all going to go and dance the night away!"

"Boogey-down!" Lloyd agreed.

"Wow! You planned a party Regal?" Zelos asked, surprised.

"Yes," he replied, "I thought it would be a nice way to relax and reduce stress."

"That's awesome! I can't wait!" Zelos said in a voice that matched Colette's excitement.

"It's gonna be off the heezy fo sheezy."

All eyes turned with shock in Kratos' direction.

"What? Why does no one understand that I joke now?"


	17. Party like it's

"This is so much fun!" Colette practically squealed as one of Regal's stylist yanked, curled, snipped and fiddled with her hair. The group sat together in a salon-like room where they were being primped, pampered and polished for the party which would take place later that evening. Some members of the party were more excited about this than others.

"Is it, Colette? Is it!" Kratos asked rising slightly from his chair. He looked vaguely as if he were on the verge of hysteria. The pink-haired woman who was working on him paid him no heed; she only shoved him gingerly back down in his chair and pointed her scissors at him.

"If you try to duck out on me one more time—so help me—I'll get the restraints, tough guy," she warned as she continued to snip unfazed.

"Restraints?" he replied, shooting a panicked look in Regal's direction. The blue-haired man merely shrugged as he sat in his own chair.

"I wouldn't test Patrice. She can be very… determined."

"Oh come on, Kratos, it's not that bad. Don't fight it. It's the price you have to pay to get sexified. If you thought you were a chiseled god before, just wait till Patrice is finished with you," Zelos said punching Kratos in the arm.

"…"

"Well, you're the one who decided to sit next to the flagrant metrosexual," Yuan said to Kratos as the latter stared in bewilderment at the redhead in the seat directly next to him.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone can accuse me of liking dudes. It's ladies all the way. Isn't that right, Shee?"

"Zelos, that's _homosexual_, not _metrosexual_," Raine corrected him with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Babe, it's been less than a week. Please don't make me regret the whole 'girlfriend' thing," Sheena sighed.

It did not take long for the pair to decide that they were an official couple. After the intimacy they shared upon Zelos' recovery, it seemed silly to be anything else. And they weren't the only ones. Lloyd's kidnapping had opened his eyes to the fact that continuing as 'friends' with Colette was pointless; as was dancing around his feelings for her. Colette was only too willing to take the relationship to a more serious level, and everyone else was relieved that the pretense was over in both cases.

"Is that… guy-liner in your hand?" Kratos asked Patrice with a flinch as he slowly moved away from her domineering hands. He eyed the door with a hopeless longing, but—remembering her earlier threat—he stayed put.

"Okay, let's go ladies," said the chipper voice of the head-stylist Savona. "It's time to get you into your wardrobe. If you will just walk this way…" he finished, gesturing to a side door which led to the girl's dressing room. One by one the girl's filed out, and Savona surveyed the men left to sit in their salon chairs. "I would show you boys to your dressing room, but it looks as if this is going to take a while," Savona said, grimacing at Kratos as he wriggled in his chair trying desperately to avoid the small black pencil in his stylist' dainty hand.

"Hey," Zelos said in an offended tone, "_he's_ the one causing the problems. Why do the rest of us have to wait around for him? I don't know about you, but I think I look dead sexy! I'm just too pret-"

"So help me Zelos, if you finish that sentence-" Yuan warned.

"Dammit! None of you are leaving me alone with… _her_" Kratos said firmly as he eyed Patrice suspiciously.

Savona sighed in defeat and walked out of the room hoping he would have better luck in the ladies' dressing room.

* * *

Hours later everyone emerged into the ballroom in sleek formal wear looking sharp, polished, and beautiful.

"See, Kratos? Didn't I tell you you'd be a sex bomb tonight!" Zelos said with glee as he threw an arm around the stony faced swordsman. Both men wore finely cut suits in contrasting colors: Zelos had chosen pure white while Kratos had stuck to classic black.

"Sheena? You'll understand if I have to physically harm your boyfriend before the night is over?"

"Of course, Kratos. You do what you've gotta do," the ninja replied with a sardonic grin as she ran a hand down the peach strapless cocktail dress she wore. Her hair was sleek and smooth as it fell around her shoulders, and the strappy heels she wore clicked against the floor with every step she took.

"You keep trying to fight this bromance," Zelos said, squeezing Kratos' arm, "but you know I'll wear you down in the end."

Kratos groaned and rolled his eyes but Zelos only laughed as he removed his arm and moved to stand beside Sheena, slipping his recently freed arm around her slender waist instead.

"He's right, you know?" Yuan smirked, stepping up to stand beside Kratos and rest his hand on the angel's shoulder. "You _are_ a sex bomb tonight."

Kratos shot Yuan a dangerous glare. He knew those words coming from Yuan's mouth were nothing more than a way for the half-elf to have fun at his expense.

Yuan laughed. "You know I have to, Kratos. Making fun of you is… a compulsion. That was the last time, I promise."

"I'll believe that when I see it," he replied.

"By the way, I have to mention that you're wearing just the right amount of guy-liner. It really brings out the flecks of gold in your eyes."

Yuan chuckled again almost colliding with Raine as he dodged the swat Kratos sent in his direction. The professor looked like anything _but_ on this evening. She wore a long-sleeved black dress that clung to curves which went completely unnoticed under her normal attire. The dress was also backless, and as she turned, it contrasted prettily with her pale skin. To Yuan's credit, it was only slightly noticeable that he suppressed his "Whoa" before it escaped his lips. He cleared his throat, and after muttering a quick "hello," he managed a, "you look lovely."

"You do indeed," Kratos agreed as he took in Raine's appearance.

She smiled, thanked them both, and took the arm which Kratos offered to her.

Lloyd and Colette stepped into the ballroom next all smiles and complimentary colors. Colette's dress was a strapless, sparkling wonder with a flowing skirt which stopped directly above her knees. To say that it suited her perfectly was an understatement as she twirled around, her golden hair in loose, voluminous curls. The silver heels she wore were just high enough to worry Lloyd (given Colette's history) and he steadied her firmly with his arm as they joined the group. Lloyd's ensemble consisted of a shiny grey suit and uncharacteristically sleek hair. Genis followed closely behind them.

Next came Regal in dark navy pinstripes, sporting the freshly cut hair which he'd mentioned to Presea that day on the beach which they both promised to forget—though _he _knew he couldn't.

The woman in question was the last to arrive. She wore a pale gold dress with a deep plunging V-neck, and her pink hair in an elegant bun. If anyone in the group still thought of her as a little girl, that misconception had completely vanished tonight. They saw her now as the woman she was.

Regal looked back at her, hardly able to conceal the adoration he felt at the sight of her beauty. If she noticed his haircut, she didn't mention it, glancing only briefly in his direction as she walked passed. Obviously, whatever wounds he'd opened that day were still fresh, and it would take more than his hasty "sorry" to heal them.

"Well don't all you ladies look ravishing tonight," Zelos commented. "Of course, I'm partial to this one here," he continued, squeezing Sheena's waist, "mostly because she's the only girl who allows my hands above her torso or below her waist when we're dancing. Ah, the perks of being an 'item'."

"Dammit, Zelos Wider! There are some things you just don't say out loud!" Sheena yelled elbowing him roughly in the gut. If he thought that finally being able to call the ninja his girlfriend meant less bodily harm, Zelos was sorely mistaken.

Most of the guests which Regal had invited were already in attendance, and it didn't take long for the party to get into full swing. Couples were dancing, refreshments were served, and those who were not dancing or eating were chatting animatedly in different corners of the ballroom.

Zelos was the only one who didn't seem completely satisfied with how the night was progressing.

"Does anyone else think this party could use a little… jumpstart?" he asked as the group (with the exception of Yuan and Presea who were currently together on the dance floor) stood around one of the many tables of refreshments.

"Don't let Regal hear you say that. He worked hard to organize this party in a very short amount of time," Raine replied, her voice slightly scolding.

"I don't think he can hear much of anything right now, anyway," Zelos replied as he looked in Regal's direction. The Altamiran noble—though he was in earshot—seemed lost in his own thoughts as he looked out onto the dance floor his eyes subtly following Presea as she danced in Yuan's arms. Zelos reach out a hand to wave it in front of Regal's face, but it was slapped away by Raine.

"Leave him _alone _Zelos."

Regal seemed to snap out of his reverie. He turned his attention back to the group.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I was saying that this party could use a little something to _really_ get it going," Zelos replied.

"I don't know, Zelos. I'm having a lot of fun!" Colette commented.

"Well, what did you have in mind? …Or don't I want to know?" Regal asked.

The redhead smirked. "…probably not. I was thinking that our 'gift' could come in pretty handy right now."

"What are you talking about? As far as I know, you can't just use it on command," Genis said.

"Oh, if anyone could figure out how, I'm sure it would be Zelos," the Professor mumbled.

"Hell yes it would! Regal. Lloyd… Kratos! Let's rock and roll!"

"…what? I'm quite sure it doesn't work that way, Zel-" Regal stopped speaking as he realized that the point he'd though he was making was moot.

With what could only be described as a maniacal smile on his lips, Zelos ran onto the stage where the band was playing. Regal—unable to stop himself—followed behind him, but not before shooting a look which screamed "help me" to the group he left behind.

"_What_ is going on?" Raine asked.

"Dammit," Lloyd face-palmed. "Not again," he whined, stalking onto the stage after Zelos and Regal.

Kratos had just enough time for his eyes to go wide with horror before he too felt an unstoppable force pulling him toward the stage. "Holy mother f-" he started as he too made his way to the stage. The rest of his exclamation was drowned out by a voice coming animatedly from the stage.

_(Zelos)Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

The band seemed to catch on as Zelos began, and they started to play a rock accompaniment.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_  
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_  
_Television lover, baby, go all night_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Ooh, in the name of love_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
C'mon, fire me up_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour your sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

_(Regal)  
Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_(Kratos)  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)_  
_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_  
_Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Ooh, in the name of love_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
C'mon, fire me up_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour your sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

_(Lloyd)__  
You got the peaches; I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

_(Zelos)  
Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)_  
_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_  
_Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Ooh, in the name of love_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
C'mon, fire me up_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour your sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Oh, I can't get enough  
_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Oh, in the name of love_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Get it, come get it_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour your sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Ooh_

_(Regal, Lloyd, Kratos)  
Pour some sugar on me_

_(Zelos)  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

"Thank you, Altamira!" Zelos shouted as the song ended. "We'll be here all ni-" His words were cut off by a firm hand grasping his throat.

"I don't know what you just did, Zelos, but never do it again, hmm?" Kratos warned, squeezing his companion's throat a little tighter than was strictly necessary to get his point across. He let his hand fall from the redhead's neck as he walked off the stage.

"Oh come on!" Zelos yelled after him. "That was awesome! Everyone loved it!"

He wasn't wrong. A crowd had gathered at the foot of the stage and they all cheered wildly as the song ended. The girls, Genis and Yuan were at the heart of it. Colette and Sheena were screaming and cheering while Presea and Raine laughed and clapped in amusement. Yuan stood, arms folded across his chest as usual, but his lips were painted with a smile reminiscent of the cat who caught the canary.

"Boy, if I didn't have fresh material before _this…_" he mused with a look of extreme gratification as Kratos rejoined the group after pushing passed several excited guests.

"…Don't say a word, Yuan."

"Oh, I think we both know I don't have to," he chuckled.

Zelos, Regal, and Lloyd all rejoined the party. Zelos was the last to arrive as he walked slowly through the crowd, bowing to his adoring fans.

"Hunnies, hunnies, please. I'm off the market," he said as he reached them, slipping his arm around his girlfriend's waist to emphasize his point. Sheena rolled her eyes. "Okay who else thought that was the most awesome thing they've ever seen?"

Colette squealed. "Oh! Me! Kratos, you were amazing up there!"

"I'd preferred to pretend the whole thing was a bad dream," he replied.

"C'mon, bro. I think we should form a band and go on tour. I have the perfect name for us too. Listen to this: 'The Lady Killaz,'" Zelos said, making the effect of his words more dramatic with a wide wave of his arm.

Yuan snorted into his wine.

"Yeah, that's… not going to happen, Zelos," Regal said, trying to break it to him as gently as possible.

The redhead shot him a flabbergasted look and the music started up again, and the couples returned to their slow, formal dances.

In an effort to change the subject, Kratos extended his arm to Colette.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of dancing with you this evening. Lloyd, you don't mind if I steal your charming date, do you?"

"Of course not, Dad."

Colette giggled and took the offered arm and the two walked away.

"Well, no one is stealing my date for this dance," Zelos said. The idea of starting a rock band with his three companions had seemingly disappeared as quickly as it had come. He grabbed Sheena's hand and twirled her into him. "I want her all to myself."

Yuan followed suit, clearing his throat as he stepped toward Raine. Something about the way she looked tonight made the angel nervous, but he tried his best not to show it. If there was anything Yuan was good at, it was being undecipherable. Raine smiled as he approached her.

"I don't suppose you'd like to…" he began.

"That would be lovely," she said, her hips swaying uncharacteristically as she walked to the dance floor. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, stopping to stare back at him.

Yuan grinned and followed.

Genis was already off dancing with a girl from Meltokio which left Lloyd, Regal, and Presea to watch from the side lines. Lloyd was contentedly munching on hors d'oeuvres as his two companions stood, silently looking anywhere but at each other. Regal sighed.

"Presea- I-" his words were silenced before he even had the chance to speak them as the pink-haired woman quickly grabbed Lloyd by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. He barely had time to shove his treat in his mouth before they reached the other dancing couples.

Regal clenched his jaw as he stood, now totally alone. There was sadness in his eyes as he fiddled with his jacket buttons. He sighed again, and his patent leather shoes lead him toward the door and away from the party; Presea looked his way just in time to see him leave the ballroom.

"Are you okay," Lloyd asked as she stared at the door he walked out of.

She snapped back to the present. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Lloyd shrugged and the couple continued to dance.

Yuan and Raine danced beside them. Despite the fact that the angel hadn't had occasion to slow dance in the last century or so, he lead the woman around the dance floor with ease.

"I wasn't sure you'd ever get around to asking me to dance," Raine said.

"I generally find the time to dance with beautiful women."

"Mm, I'm sure you do," she replied with a sly smile. "Keep it up and you'll be as bad as Zelos."

Yuan laughed. "Not quite. Besides, I'm much classier than that idiot."

"Hey!" Zelos called from a few feet away.

Neither the angel nor the professor noticed how comfortably close their bodies were. Yuan _did_ notice that the backless dress she wore gave him the opportunity to feel the silky smoothness of her skin as his fingers rested on her lower back, and Raine _did_ notice the intensity in his green eyes as she looked into them; it was there, even when he smiled. Funny that she hadn't noticed it until this moment, she thought.

"You really do look beautiful, you know?"

Raine caught her breath. He said the words with such sincerity that she was unsure of how to respond.

"…Thank you, Yuan."

He smiled in a strange, contradictory way: his lips smiled, but his eyes looked almost sad. Raine felt his grip on her body tighten, as if he were reluctant to let her go, and her heart began to beat at a quicker pace. His lips parted, and he drew his face closer to hers. She wanted to pull away. Or did she? Something was telling her to, but she didn't listen. She stayed firmly planted in his arms, mesmerized. _Was he going to kiss her?_

The look in his eyes changed quickly to a look of discomfort and he dropped his hand from hers and backed away. Raine was confused for a moment, until she realized that the music had stopped. The group around them eyed them with searching glances. Yuan looked over at Kratos where he stood, Colette and the rest of the group at his side. The latter met Yuan's eyes momentarily but dropped his gaze. Without another word to Raine, the blue-haired angel walked toward the refreshment table. Raine smooth out her dress awkwardly and followed the group off the dance floor, and the revelry continued as if nothing had happed.

* * *

The group left the ballroom—tired but joyful, and made their way to the VIP floor of the Altamira Hotel where Regal had reserved rooms for them all.

"So… swimming tomorrow?" Lloyd asked, his question directed at everyone.

"Not for me, thank you."

"Oh, why not Dad?"

"Because—frankly—every time I see Zelos in a speedo I die a little inside."

"Aww, bud. Is it because you think you don't look as sexy as I do on beach day?"

"Uh-huh, let's go with that," Kratos said with a good-natured shake of his head as he bid the others goodnight and slipped into his suite.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, places, etc. neither do I own_ 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.'


End file.
